


Harry Potter, Heir of Kingdom Hearts.

by Keybladeking25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brothers, Big Sisters, F/F, F/M, Good Xehanort, Greater Good Dumbledore, Harry and Kairi are siblings., Manipulation, Multi, One Big Happy Family, One big happy keyblade family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybladeking25/pseuds/Keybladeking25
Summary: After the death of their parents by the hands of Lord Voldemort, Harry and his twin sister are taken by Kingdom Hearts to be raised with others like them. years later, they attend Hogwarts with their friends and the guidance of their Masters.





	1. The Beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning of the story which will show Halloween 1981.

**31st October, 1981**

A tall, pale man Apparated in the middle of the high street of Godric's Hollow and smiled under his hood. So, this was the village where that muggle loving fool Godric Gryffindor was born. Well, it certainly explained why those filthy animals still infested the place. With long strides, he walked to the place where he knew his target was located. He was quite amused about this latest development. Just a few weeks back, the family was under heavy, impenetrable wards at their ancestral manor. But now, the fools had listened to Dumbledore's idiocy and they were going to die as a result. He didn't care that he was going to wipe out another pureblood family as old as any; after all, it's not he actually believed in blood superiority. No, he hated muggles, sure, but he knew that power was the only thing that mattered. After all, he himself was a half-blood and he was more powerful than any of the purebloods in the country. He mentally snorted; how foolish the people were! He knew that power rested with the old families and other influential people; he had used his power to charm and intimidate them and he was now the most powerful and feared man in the country!

His thoughts went back to the family he was soon going to wipe out. The Potters were one of the oldest pureblood families in the world and he knew that should there be a boy who was destined to defeat him, it would be from them. He had come to personally take care of them, but he had instructed Bellatrix to take care of the Longbottoms as well – just as a precaution. They were probably observing the wards around their Manor now. It would take some time, but he was confident that the Longbottom boy would be disposed of as well.

When dear Severus had informed him about the prophecy, he had been shocked. Who had the power to defeat HIM? He was Lord Voldemort! He had learnt magic and pushed boundaries of magic which no other witch or wizard ever had in history. He had immediately confirmed it with his trusted spy, Rockwood and had started searching for a potential candidate – that was when he was informed by Peter Pettigrew that both Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom were pregnant. More than a year ago, Alice had given birth to Neville Francis Longbottom on the 30th of July, while Lily had given birth to Twins Harry James Potter and Kairi Lily Potter. From what Wormtail had told him, the twins were powerful babies, which was why he had decided to target them first. Besides, he figured that since he was a half-blood himself, it stands to reason that another half-blood would be his foe.

He could see the house now since he knew the secret. The windows were charmed in such a way that a person on the outside couldn't see what was going on inside the house, but it didn't matter. He knew the wards that were placed around the house from what Wormtail had told him. How ridiculous to think that only a Fidelius Charm would protect them! He found it distasteful that the Potters were so stupid as to trust someone else with their lives. What a fitting end to the once all-powerful family. With a flick of his wand, the gate opened and he stepped into the small courtyard. With another flick, the front door was blasted open. It was time to eliminate the threat of the child of the prophecy.

James Potter sat in the family living room on the ground floor of their new home and sighed. He still wasn't used to this place and he didn't think he ever would. For a person who grew up in a large and expansive manor, this cottage was too cramped. But he didn't care about that; after all, he would gladly live on the streets if it was to protect his family. Speaking of family –

"Dada!" said a voice. James turned and smiled as he saw his eldest son taking a few steps slowly as he walked to the couch. He kneeled down on his knees and said, "Come on, Harry. You can do it. Come to me slowly."

Harry smiled brightly as any fifteen-month-old baby could do. Just as he reached his father, James grabbed his son and spun him around, making the baby giggle excitedly.

"You want to fly on your broom, Harry?" asked James as he positioned his son on his lap.

"Yay! Brum!" said Harry, clapping his hands in happiness.

"I don't think so" said a voice, entering the living room. James looked up and saw an astonishingly beautiful woman with dark red hair and gorgeous green eyes. His eyes immediately lit up when he saw his wife, who was holding an infant girl with dark red hair like her. Ocean blue eyes looked at him while she sucked her thumb.

“What about you Kairi, go flying?” asked James looking at his daughter. Kairi just stared at him before she nuzzled herself back into her mother’s bosom.

“Sorry love but not tonight." said Lily with a smile. 

James was about to say something when the wards alerted him that someone had crossed the Fidelius charm threshold and the secondary wards informed him that it wasn't anyone they knew.

"He's here; we have been betrayed" he whispered before he shouted. “Lily, Take the kids and Go!, i’ll hold him off!”

Lily scooped up Harry and Kairi and she ran up the stairs to the nursery just as the front door was blasted open. James turned to see Voldemort enter his home. “

"James Potter" said Voldemort silkily. "How nice to meet you again; step aside."

"We meet again, Voldemort" said James with utter fury on his face. "If you think I'll just step aside and let you kill my family, you're more self-deluded and insane than I thought."

Without waiting for a second longer, James slashed his wand in the air as curses flew from his wand. Voldemort laughed as he started duelling with the younger man. While James Potter was an accomplished Auror, he was no match for Voldemort. James's face was blank as he fought with everything he had. He used his talent in Transfiguration to the best as Voldemort upped his attacks until He casted the killing curse at James chest. He fell down dead as he dropped his wand. Voldemort then advanced to the nursery.

Lily had barricaded the door to the nursery and she had the twins in their cribs. Lily tried the emergency portkeys but the anti portkey wards were up and she knew this was the last time she would see her babies. both children now knew that something was wrong.

"Mama?" asked Harry innocently. Lily choked back a sob as she kissed Harry and Kairi on their foreheads. . “Mummy loves you very much. Harry, Kairi,”

With that, she pointed her wand at the crib and started hissing slowly. She knew that she was going to die very soon. The parseltongue chant got louder as she walked around the crib. The entire crib glowed an emerald green as she finished the final chant of the ritual. Just as she stepped back, the door of the room was blasted open. Returning her wand quickly to her holster, she stood in front of her children, with defiance shining in her eyes.

"Not my children" she begged as Voldemort entered the room. "Please, spare them. Take me instead!"

"Step aside, woman" said Voldemort silkily. As much as he wanted to kill the mudblood, he had promised Severus that he would spare her and let him use her as his toy; after all, the Death Eater had reported the prophecy to him. He deserved some kind of reward. Ah, Severus was such a good dog . . . if only the others would learn from him.

"No, please have mercy!" said Lily, shielding her children from the madman. Voldemort rolled his eyes and he casted the killing curse at her. The shock on her face as Lily saw the killing curse was still visible as she hit the floor, dead. Voldemort was amused. Now, which one should he kill first? He looked at the children.. They were both twins and Voldemort can clearly see the boy as a bigger threat than the girl. The girl was crying while the boy glared at him. ‘Ad an urt Mama!” he yelled in baby language. A golden aura was over him.

“Harry Potter, you die tonight” said Voldemort as he pointed his wand at him. “AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The Dark Lord watched with satisfaction as the green jet of light of the killing curse flew towards the child who had now positioned himself in front of his sister. Right before the spell can make contact with him. A weapon like no other appeared in front of the baby and blocked the spell. Voldemort was taken back at the mysterious weapon before him. It had two key shaped swords in the shape of an X with the teeth facing outwards and the filligree was glowing green.(KH3 version of the X-blade) Connected to the filigree was a golden blade. “What is this?” asked Voldemort when the roof of the house was forced off and up in the sky was golden heart shape moon. the weapon fired a beam of light and darkness at him. Voldemort was vaporized and all that was left was his robe and wand. The spirit tried to go into the nearest baby but the weapon formed a shield around the two babies. the spirit fled into the night. the two babies continue to cry for their mother. 

The golden heart shape moon let it's light down on the two children as it started to rain. just then footsteps was heard as an man with a white beard wearing half moon glasses and a robe entered. He looked over to the dead body of Llly. _/I'm sorry Lily but you were just in the way of my plans for this world./_ Dumbledore thought before he began to approach the two children when the mysterious moon let out a bright glow blinding the wizard. When the light died down, Dumbledore saw that the two babies and the mysterious moon was gone. "Dam you Lily Potter!" Roared Dumbledore to the cloudy sky.

**/Unkown Location./ **

The Land of Departure. a beautiful land which is home to two Keyblade Masters. Master Eraqus, A Keyblade Master who uses the power of Light and Master Xehanort, A Keyblade Master who uses the power of Darkness. Together they have made this place their home and with Xehanort occasionally going away because he is also a Seeker. a person who journeys across the worlds to study them. The two men have taken on four apprentices. 

Terra Dohring, The oldest of the four who was Ten years old. Aqua Holland the second apprentice who was eight years old and the last two were Cousins Ventus McCartney and Vanitas Osment who were Six. The four of them were outside watching the stars outside on the summit. Ventus' and Vanitas' little siblings Roxas McCartney and Sora Osment were sound asleep in the castle in their cribs. 

"It's another peaceful night" said Ventus looking at the stars. 

"Yes it is Ven" said Aqua ruffling his hair. The four sat there when it started to get cloudy much to their annoyance. "Awe man, It's getting ready to storm" Complained Ventus. 

"It's alright Ven, We'l come back out tomorrow." Vanitas said to his cousin when the clouds began to break apart to reveal the golden heart shape moon. The four apprentices were taken back at the mysterious moon when a bright flash came making the four cover their eyes. When the light died down. The four heard crying as they saw two babies in front of them. A boy with messy black hair and a girl with auburn red hair and ocean blue eyes. on their foreheads was a cut in the shape of a lightning bolt. Right in between them was the mysterious weapon that was recognized by the four. "A keyblade?" asked Terra looking at the keyblade but he never saw one like that one before. the golden heart shape moon vanished into the clouds. 

"Oh Light," Aqua gasped before she picked up the crying baby girl and soothed her to stop crying, Ven had picked up the boy and he too soothed him to stop crying. "We better go show this to Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort.." said Terra picking up the mysterious keyblade. Making sure the two babies were asleep did the four rush to the castle. 

Inside the castle in one of the studies was two men playing a game of chess. A man with slightly tan skin. long black hair that is tied into a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face. He also has a short, triangular soul patch and a mustache. his outfit bears a distinct Japanese influence in his choice of clothing. He wears a white, red-lined haori that has a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wears a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. underneath it all was armor. 

Sitting in front of him was his colleague. an eldery man about in his mid 80's. He is bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He appears overall as a somewhat feeble old man, certainly deceiving given his immense power. His clothing composed of a white and black coat with a red inner lining, which is worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots.

"So when do you plan to leave for the Keyblade Graveyard again Xehanort?" asked Eraqus before moving a silver chess piece and taking down one of Xehanort's gold pieces. "In a couple of days," Xehanort said before moving his gold peice and taking down a silver piece and he said. "Checkmate" 

"so that's what now, Four hundred wins for you my friend?" asked Eraqus with a raised eyebrow. 

"Actually Four hundred and one" Xehanort said with a grin making the two chuckle. just then they heard footsteps when the four apprentices came into the study. "Master Eraqus, Master Xehanort." said Aqua holding the sleeping baby girl while Ven held the boy. the scars on their foreheads was still bleeding. 

"Aqua, what is it and where did those babies come from?" Eraqus asked standing up and checking the childrens foreheads. with a small cure spell. he healed the wounds up but the scars remained. 

"We don;t know Master, they just appeared out of nowhere with this mysterious keyblade." Terra said still holding the keyblade as Xehanort looked at the weapon. His silver eyes widen before e muttered. "It cannot be" 

Handing the weapon to Xehanort did Terra step back as the old man look at the weapon. he placed it down on the desk before him. "It is. Eraqus." the old master siad getting Eraqus's attention. turning away from the babies did Eraqus see the weapon Xehanort was looking at.. His eyes also grew big on seeing it, "The χ-blade"

The four apprentices looked at the weapon their master was looking at before Ventus asked. "Keyblade?" 

"Not Key like the ones we carry Ventus" Xehanort said before using his free hand to form a Greek χ. "Kye, A letter from the Greek Alphabet. This very χ-blade guards Kingdom Hearts. the Heart of all worlds. I have been trying to find the answers connected to it and the Keyblade War."

"But how was it reforged?" asked Eraqus. 

"Perhaps we should seek out Yen Sid and we should bring the two young ones with. i believe they are somehow connected to all this" Xehanort said before he summoned his own Keyblade. Time Keeper, it' predominantly colored in different shades of blue and is decorated with elaborate, spiked shapes. The tip of the keyblade appears to be a stopwatch, while the teeth are diamond shape spikes that are connected by a black web structure similar to the design on the base of the top spire . The Keychain shares the time theme represented in the blade, and its token is an hourglass. The shaft of the blade features an ever-present blue glow. A blue eye was on it as was a horned lionhead at the top.(Young Xehanort's Keyblade) He pointed his weapon in front of him did he open a Light Corridor. "Terra you are in charge until we return." Eraqus said before picking up the χ-blade and following Xehanort. The two masters soon found themselves in front of the Mysterious Tower, the home of Master Uen Sid, A Retired Keyblade Master who acts as a watcher for the balance of the worlds. The two climb up the stairs at a quiet place to not disburb the sleeping children. The two enter Yen Sid's chamber and the two masters say that Yen Sid was speaking with Merlin the Wizard. "Eraqus, Xehanort? what brings you both here at this time of night?" asked Yen Sid when his eyes were drawn to the χ-blade.

"Because these two children appeared with the χ-blade not even a few minutes ago." Eraqus said gesturing to the sleeping girl in his arms. "But we don;t understand how it was forged. The only way for it to be forged is to have Seven Lights and Thirteen Darkness clash with each other." Xehanort spoke as he was holding the boy in his free arm. The ancient weapon was now on Yen Sid's desk when it glowed with an aura. The boy also glowed with the same aura before it went away. "I believe that somehow, this boy has been chosen to Wield the χ-blade." Yen Sid said. 

"Perhaps we can look into their memory and see how they came to the Land of Departure" Merlin said before opening his bag and pulling out a stone basin full of water. "A Pensieve" said Eraqus as Merlin walked over to the boy and carefully extracted the latest memory and he put the memory in the Pensieve. after putting the babies into two cribs conjured by Merlin did the four masters dive their heads into the pensive. A few minutes later did the four pull back out. Yen Sid conjured four glasses and filled them with brandy and they chugged the drink in one gulp. "as o suspected, they are from my original homeworld. I haven't been there in years." Merlin said. 

"Those poor children are orphans now" said Eraqus looking at the sleeping babies. Thier parents died defending them from a Dark wizard. 

"Kingdom Hearts brought them to us for a reason. I wonder what for?"Xehanort asked stroking his beard. 

"Perhaps to be trained in the ways of the Keyblade. That Dark wizard is still alive because he did not fully die. How he cheated death, i am not so sure but i will begin investigating at once." Merlin said to his colleagues. 

"and i am curious to this prophecy this Voldemort mentioned. This boy's fate is tied to it and we shall help guide him to his destiny" Yen Sid said. The three men agreed before Xehanort took the χ-blade and with a golden flash. dismissed the weapon. Eraqus and Xehanort walked over to the two sleeping babies and picked them up.Eraqus spoke looking at them "Come, Harry and Kairi Potter" 

"Let us take you to your new home" Xehanort finished before the two masters opened another Light Corridor and went though it with the sleeping children. 

-Reconnect- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next chapter will show Ten years later showing Harry and Kairi's life at the Land of Departure with their adopted family.


	2. Ten Years Later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten Years have passed since their arrival to the Land of Departure and Harry and Kairi have lived normal lives with their master and friends.

A boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes was looking around his surroundings. and in his hands was his weapon. A Keyblade. His Keyblade was pitch pommel and guard resemble black, demonic wings. The base of the blade is an etching of a dragon.A emerald green catlike eye was near the teeth which was a battle axe split into three almost claw-like protrusions. The keychain is a black charm with another dragon eye upon outfit consists of a green t-shirt and a black jacket. Blue jeans and his shoes.

He ducked underneath a blizzard spell before he blocked a strike from another keyblade. The Keyblade belong to a Red headed girl about his age. Her keyblade was round and curvaceous to the point of appearing harmless. One side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other is formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which is colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connects to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which form the teeth of the key and entwine to outline a heart. A red silken keychain connects the hilt to the star fruit token.(Destiny's Embrace). Her outfit is a white top with a black one underneath, purple shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white shoes. She also wears a black choker, a yellow wristband as well as a purple arm band on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm.

Before long, The two begin hitting each others blades. "Go!" shouted the girl firing a orb of light but the boy fired a ball of fire to cancel out the orb of light. The girl then jumped in the air as did the boy before they fought in the air. The boy managed to disarm the girl before kicking her down to the ground. She slid on her feet as the boy raised his blade ready to strike her but the girl resummoned her keyblade and blocked the strike.

"And that's enough" said a man's voice as the two lowered their weapons and looked over to Master Eraqus. He along with the rest of the students were watching their spar. Terra Dohring, The oldest of the apprentice he was now Twenty. a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders., He does not wear his badge (which is gold as opposed to the others' silver) on these straps. Instead, he wears it on his belt. He wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. His pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem, wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored.

Next to him was Aqua Holland who was Eighteen. she has a tall and slender figure,standing a few inches shorter than Terra. She has blue eyes and medium-length blue hair, mostly parted to her left. She wears a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. She has two pink straps intersecting over her chest, with a silver badge similar to badges also worn by Ven and Terra over the intersection. On Aqua's arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin. There are two strips of blue cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. Her silver boots are pointed and armored, with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

Beside Her was Ventus McCartney and Vanitas Osment. Both Sixteen and have just recieved their keyblade armor from their masters. Ventus had small blonde spikey hair. His jacket was black and white. his collar of the jacket is red and pleated,Underneath he is wearing what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. His pants are light grey though its balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, similar to caprice pants. These pants are colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband that is, once again, strikingly Like Aqua, he wears two criss-crossing straps on his chest, on which he wears a silver Heart emblem. His boots are rather odd, as they resemble an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and grey.

And Vanitas with black spikey hair, Green Eyes and pale skin. His outfit was a hoodie is completely black with red lining but has neon blue patches on his shoulder. His black pants have green straps across them along with a patch of navy blue and silver edges. His undershirt is Red with a silver patch in the center with a black belt under it. blue pockets appear on the sides of the pants with a black cross over them. His gloves also black, have a white inside with a yellow line running around them. His shoes was apart of his organic amror since he uses the Darkness.

"You both are improving, Very well done but you mustn't allow for errors especially if you are fighting for your lives Harry, Kairi" Master Eraqus said to his two pupils.

"Yes Master" said Harry and Kairi in unison bowing their heads. Since their arrival to the land of Departure. Harry and Kairi lived here and learned the ways of the Keyblade. They had just started their training and have only mastered to connect with their blade and the basic spells of Fire, Blizzard, Water and Cure.

"And Kairi, That spell you used was amazing, what spell was that?" asked Aqua looking at her with a genuine smile. She was a natural at magic just like her. "Oh i call it Flower Shot," said Kairi.

"As Keyblade Wielders, you must find your own way to fight, By using your light Kairi is a perfect example just as i rely on my Darkness." said Vanitas ruffling her hair.

"Come on Sora, is that the best you got?" asked a boy's voice.

"Not a chance Riku!" said another before the five looked over to another area far away from them. Fighting each other was two boys. The first boy had brown spikey hair and blue eyes that were just like the sky. his attire is a red jumpsuit with puffy shorts with a long zipper, white gloves with blue, black and yellow straps, and large black-and-yellow shoes. In addition, he wore a black hoodie with white sleeves and a blue inside over his jumpsuit and a loose blue belt with a crown-chain hanging on the left side of his shorts. He wears the crown pendant around his neck. In his hand was a Keyblade called the Kingdom Key. the blade silver and the hilt gold. a mouse keychain on the end of it. His name is Sora Osment and he is Vanita's little brother and he was the same age as Harry and Kairi.

The boy he was fighting was his Best Friend Riku Galleghar, He was born from the same World as Sora and Vanitas. Destiny Island. His silver hair reaches just above his shoulders. He is more muscular and taller than Sora, and has paler skin. He wears a vest that is yellow in front and black on the back, and blue jeans under large blue wading pants, secured by black straps at the ankles. He wears stylistically large blue and grey shoes, with two straps, and yellow accents. In his hands was his Keyblade Way of the Dawn. The Way to the Dawn greatly resembles the Soul Eater, but the once curved wing is now straight, and the Keyblade's guard is composed of one angelic wing and one demonic wing, similar to the guards of Sora's Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keychains, respectively. Also, a dark angelic wing has been added to the top of the original blade of the Soul Eater to act as the teeth of the key. Its token is the Heartless Emblem, He is a year older than Sora, Harry and Kairi. Both boys clashed with their weapons.

"There they go again" sighed a girl who looked alot like Kairi only she had black hair. She wears a sleeveless double buttoned, collared shirt and a black belt, with a short white skirt under the shirt and black boots that reach halfway to her knees with a beige color to the upper fifth, Xion Stoner was her name and she was from Twilight Town. she's the same age as Riku and Namine.. She too is a Wielder of the Keyblade which hers is named Dawn till Dusk.

"Yep, there at it again." Roxas muttered. Ven's little brother said taking a seat next to Xion. He is identical to Ven only his blonde hair was shorter. He wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. his shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. He wore a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger. He too was the same age as Riku, Namine and Xion. He also had the ability to duel wield keyblades which were called Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

He was holding a Keyblade with a noticeably sharp edge. Its color scheme is derived from a fusion of two keyblades called Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and the handle is composed of the same checkerboard pattern on the boy's wristband. The Keyblade's design is also covered with references to Roxas's Nobody nature; the usual Nobody thorns make up the teeth and rainguard, which is black and rounded. The chain links are heavily stylized versions of the Nobody Emblem, and the full Nobody Emblem adorns the hilt. The token itself is Roxas's Nobody-thorn charm. (Two Become One)

" Those two are training to become Keyblade Masters, Got it Memorized?" said a teen with red spikey hair with a smirk. He was leanin next to her with a smirk. His attire was a long sleeveless hooded black vest, a sleeveless dark gray and red plaid button-down shirt with a short-sleeve black shirt underneath, and blackish-red pants and black mid-calf name is Lea Flynn and his Keyblade is one called Flame Liberator. He is Seventeen.

"Really Lea. why must you always say that?" asked a teen with blue hair with an X-scar on his face. He wears a long-sleeved, knee-length high-low black jacket with black pants. The jacket has a short front zipper on either side and a column of five buttons on a dark gray flap next to a long zipper down the middle. his jacket, its sleeves, and his pants have gray camouflage patterning along the sides, though it is wider on the sides of the jacket. Isa Thornson and he came with Lea and Namine from their homeworld of Radiant Garden and lives with them here at the Land of Departure. He uses A Claymore called Lunantic. He too is also Seventeen.

"Come on Isa, what did i saw before we moved here from Radiant Garden with Namine. I want everyone here to remember me." joked Lea.

'Yeah yeah sure" Said Isa rolling his eyes at his friend. A small smile he had on his face. Sitting beside them was a blonde haired girl with pale skin blue eyes. Her attire is a white dress that ends at her thighs in an embroidered lace pattern and light blue sandals decorated with yellow flowers. She was drawing in her sketchbook as she looked up from her drawing watching the two cousins fight. She giggled before going back to her drawing. Namine Snow, the Daughter of Ansem the Wise, Sage King of Radiant Garden was chosen by the Keyblade as well.

Sora and Riku continued their spar until Sora manage to disarm Riku of his keyblade winning the duel. "Now we're even!" Sora cheered with a grin.

"Don't get cocky Sora." Terra siad crossing his arms while Aqua and the girls giggle at Sora.

"Sorry Terra" Said Sora bowing his head.

Besides, Not like riku will win the next one anyway" Terra said with a smirk earning a glare from Sora. "what's that supposed to mean!" he asked with a glare before everyone began to laugh at the younger Osment.

"No Worries sora, Your getting stronger but your still a sap" Riku said with a smirk. "Hey!" He said mocking like he was a bit hurt earning a chuckle from everyone.

"Come, let us return to the castle for Dinner, We been training all day." Eraqus said to his pupils as they moved towards the castle. Life was peaceful here at the Land of Departure but since they are Keyblade Wielders, they were sent out by their Masters to other worlds and make sure the balance remained, protecting the six pure hearts besides Kairi and sealing the world's Keyholes. One world that they would always go to The Carribean because Sora loved being a Pirate and he had his own Ship. The Leviathan gifted to him from the goddess Calypso. The Apprentices have made many friends from many different worlds.

The wielders arrived back to the castle as they headed for the Dining room while Aqua and Kairi helped Erawus make dinner for everyone while the rest of them chat. Xehanort came in and took his spot at the head of the table. "How goes the research Master Xehanort?" asked Xion looking at him.

"My crew and I have been put on hiatus, We have learned so much about the Keyblade War since our discovery at the Keyblade Graveyard, Xemnas and the Organization are recording all the data with Ansem the Wise and his team back at Radiant Garden" Xehanort replied to her as Kairi and Aqua brought in a Roast Ham, Mashed potatoes, Corn, Carrots and a salad.

"Lets eat!" said everyone before fixing themselves a plate and digging in while getting into conversations. When the meal came to a close. Xehanort shot Eraqus a look before he said. "Now would be the time to tell them"

Eraqus nodded before he stood up and tapped his glass making all eyes turn to them. "Now before we all retire to our rooms for the evening, Master Xehanort and i have an announcement for Aqua and Terra."

Aqua and Terra looked at the masters wondering what was the announcment, "Tomorrow, you both will be taking your Mark of Mastery Exam."

Both their eyes widen before Terra asked. "Are you sure we're ready master?"

"You both have trained hard over the years and it is time for you to show us if you have the Mark." said Xehanort.

"Come on Terra, Aqua. you guys are going to become Masters." said Ven encouraging his friends. The others agreed with Ven before the two msiled and looked at their masters."Alright, we'll take the test."

"Very well. In the morning, we shall hold the Mark of Mastery Exam. I will send word to Master Yen Sid as well as Ansem the Wise." Eraqus said with a smile. "You all dismissed for the night."

"Yes Master" said the group before they all retired to their rooms. That night Harry layed wide awake in his bed looking outside the window. His thoughts to the dream he has of a Man with jet black hair and blue eyes and a Red haired women with bright green eyes like his. Both of them were holding him and Kairi before the dream became a nightmare and a dark robed figure came in and a bright green flash came and he would wake up everytime. Kairi also has the same dream as him.

Sitting up he saw several twinkles of star go by his window. "A meteor shower!" He exclaimed. Getting dressed in his clothes he quietly snuck out until he reached thecastle entrance. "The summit is the best place to go." He said before walking up the path to the mountain summit. Reaching the summit. He saw Kairi, Sora, Roxas and Ven sitting together watching the meteor shower.. "Hey," said Harry getting their attention.

"Hey" said the four as Harry took a seat between Kairi and Roxas. It was silent as the five wielders watch the stars until Ven leaned back a bit only to see Aqua towering over him. "WHOA!"

He turned to see Aqua, one of his best friends, giggling at him. "Gimme a break, Aqua." Said Ven. The others turned and saw Aqua and Xion laughing at Ven's remark. "

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You know you should have at least brought a few blankets for everyone." Said Aqua with a giggle before taking a seat on the other side of him. "Hey, you guys came to see the Meteor Shower too?" asked Riku coming up to them with Lea, Isa, Namine, Terra and Vanitas. The group was silent watching the meteor shower until it ended. Harry let out a big yawn before Terra asked "You tired Harry?"

"Yeah a little," Said Harry but everyone saw it in his eyes it was something else. "Did you have that Dream again Harry?" asked Aqua before moving over and was behind him. Putting her hand over his forehead he said. "But i keep wondering about mine and Kairi's original homeworld, Who were the couple we keep seeing in our dream.. "

Aqua smiled softly to him before she said. "You and Kairi have always lived with us. Since Kingdom Hearts brought you to us when you were babies"

"There are many worlds out there, one of them is bound to be your guys homeworld," said Vanitas gesturing to the stars.

"Every star up there is another world." Terra finished. The friends turned to him. "Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is there hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."

"What? I don't get it." Said Ven. Terra just smirked and said, "In other words, they're just like you Ven."

"What does THAT mean?" Sora asked. He was also l confused like. "You'll find out soon." Terra responded.

"I wanna know now." Said Ven. "Your too young to know now." Said Terra.

"Quit treating me like a kid." Said Ven. He was 16, and they still treat him like he's still 10. Aqua couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, what are you laughing at?" asked Terra.

"I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers." Said Aqua as she continued to laugh. The two were confused until they got what she meant and laughed with her with everyone else. After what felt like hours, they continued to enjoy the 's hand intertwined with Kairi's as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Oh that reminds me, I made Good luck charms for everyone" Aqua said before pulling out several star shaped tokens in different colors and handed one each to the gang minus Kairi. Sora with dark red, Vanitas with black, Riku with purple, Lea with orange red one, Isa with light blue. Namine with white, Terra with orange, Harry and ven with green, Xion and Roxas with Silver,

"Hey you made them to look like the Paopu fruit right Aqua?" asked Riku looking at Aqua after looking at his.

Yes, the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did with best with I had." Aqua explained. "Oy, sometimes you are such a girl." Said Vanitas in a teasing manner.

"Hey, what do you mean 'sometimes'?" Aqua said back with the same tone. Sora and Roxas however looked disappointed. "So this isn't a real good luck charm?" they asked.

"Well, that's yet to be seen." Aqua answered honestly. "But I did work a little magic on it."

"Really? What?" Harry asked. "An unbreakable connection." Aqua said with a smile, with that everyone raised their new wayfinder in the air.

"We better head inside, We got a big day tomorrow." Terra said. Everyone nodded before heading back down to the castle to get some shut eye.

Earth-

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge, Severus Snape and a few other witches and wizards were standing in the Headmaster's office as the quill enchanted by Rowena Ravenclaw began writing on the various envelopes. They had searched for Harry and Kairi Potter for years since they were taken by the Mysterious moon.

It had been a pain to keep the media occupied so they could search for the Twins Who Lived. , but they were hoping they could finally find out where they lived before word got out. Dumbledore had tried every method of tracking the children, without success.

He had used their hair, but it hadn't worked. He didn't have any more of the children's blood either, so that was not an option, having used all of it to erect the protective enchantments around Number Four, Privet Drive so many years ago but since the children were taken, the wards were useless. Letters with tracking charms were returned unopened almost immediately as the owls were confused; no doubt there were anti-mail wards around the place for any letter sent with a tracking charm. Even Fawkes didn't seem to know where the boy was, so Dumbledore was sure the place was not ordinary. None of the Death Eaters seemed to have them, from what Severus had gathered, so they were quite curious about where he could be.

"Albus, look!" cried McGonagall excitedly.

Dumbledore watched with bated breath as the ancient quill began writing on the parchment.

_Mr Harry J Potter,_

_Third Bedroom of the East Wing._

_The Land of Departure._

_Miss. Kairi L Potter._

_Second bedroom of the West Wing._

_The Land of Departure._

"What in the name of Le Fey is the Land of Departure?" asked Minister Fudge looking at them never hearing about the place.

"Who knows minister, this place sounds like its not from this world." said Amelia Bones. The head of the DMLE. She wears a monocle over her left eye and like the others wore a black ministry robe.

"Thank Merlin they are alive," breathed a man with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. A woman next to him with jet black hair agreed as she placed a hand over her heart. "Let us bring them home." Dumbledore said although he was thinking. /**Finally, My plans are finally being brought back into fruition. Due to the small cutback it shouldn't take long for me to convince the two with my grandfather persona for them to go live with the Dursleys. All is for the Greater Good that i become the greatest Wizard to ever live!/. **

Hidden in the crowd was a man in a black coat studying Dumbledore. **/Interesting, This man may be the one i have been waiting on. The Dark Master foretold in the Book of Prophecies. The Master will return once i convince him to Reforge the ancient Twin of the χ-blade and to unlock Kingdom Hearts with it/** thought the man watching as the group of Witches and Wizards prepare to retrieve the Potter Twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Alright a couple of changes. I and Hero of Neutrality went back though the first chapter and changed the keyblade Xehanort wields. He wields the one his younger self used in the games but don;t worry, That keyblade will appear in this fic but underneath a new owner. who that owner is will be a surprise. Next chapter will be the meeting between the Keyblade Wielders and the wizards and Witches.


	3. Mark of Mastery.

The next day was a blur as the Keyblade wielders were to witness the Mark of Mastery Exam that is taking place. Xehanort and Eraqus have set up everything for the Exam that was taking place within the evening.

Harry was standing besides his sister and friends as they were waiting on the first guests to arrive. A dark corridor opened and out stepped a man with long white hair. "Xemnas" said Xehanort.

"Father," said Xemnas bowing his head to the old man just as another corridor opened and out came another man with long silver hair. Right behind him was a man with blonde hair and his attire was a white robe. "Father!" said Namine hugging the man who returned it.

"Hello my child, how are our studies?" asked Ansem the wise.

"Just fine," she replied as Isa and Lea stepped forward and bowed their heads to their King. 'And we have been keeping her safe Lord Ansem, just like you asked us to" said Isa.

"Very good." said Ansem the Wise before a large red ship landed in the courtyard. This was a Gummiship and it was created by the King of Disney castle. King Mickey to travel between worlds. The ramp opened and out came a Mouse, Duck and a Dog. "Mickey, Donald and Goofy!" Sora said with a big smile.

"Howdy fellas, how's it going" Goofy said with a wave. The three disney residence exchanged greetings with everyone present. "The king just took his Mark of Mastery with Master Yen Sid the other day and he passed so he's a master now" Donald said.

"That is correct." said Yen Sid coming out of the ship. The apprentices bowed their heads towards him. "Master Yen Sid" They said. Yen Sid returned the gesture before he looked at Harry, Kairi and Sora. "I see that you three have finally begin your training with your keyblades" He said.

"Yes sir" said the three when another pop was heard as Merlin appeared next to Yen Sid. "Ah, looks like i made it just in time."

"Master Merlin" said the apprentices. Merlin drops on by and tutors them in magic on days Eraqus and Xehanort are occupied with their duties as Masters.

"Where are Aqua and Terra?" asked Merlin noticing that they were nowhere to be found. "There preparing for the exam. There both nervious" said Vanitas crossing his arm.

"Everyone if you would please step inside. The Mark of Mastery Exam will begin in a few minutes." said Eraqus getting everyone's attention. The group of people nodded before entering the front doors and headed for the throne room. The three thrones now with additional thrones were set up near the front. Mickey moved to take a seat next to Yen Sid who occupied the middle throne. Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort were the only ones standing as Xemnas and Ansem took their place at the entrance. "Welcome my friends to the Land of Departure. We are glad you all can make it today" Eraqus spoke out with a friendly voice.

"It is a special day for two of our finest Keyblade Warriors," Xehanort continued before the bells went off making everyone look confused. "What in the world?" asked Roxas.

"Are we under attack by the forces of Darkness?" asked Riku as the apprentices formed a circle around Kairi to keep her safe. "Xemnas!, Ansem, investigate" said Xehanort as the Sons of Xehanort when to investigate the sudden intrusion.

Outside the castle. Dumbledore and the rest of the rescue team appeared out of a pop. "where are we?" asked Dedalus Diggle. One of Dumbledore's top supporters. The witches and wizards soon looked around their surroundings. The place they were in was surrounded by many mountains and river and they looked to the castle.

"That is one strange looking castle Daddy." said a blonde hair girl with ice blue eyes looking at the castle. "Yes it is love" said the blonde haired man looking at the castle and then at her. The girl made a small step towards the castle when a red energy bolt shot out of nowhere. Her mother casted a charm to shield her from the red bolt. Xemnas appeared out of his Dark Corridor. The magicals were taken back that this man appeared out of a dark corridor. "why did you come here?" asked Xemnas crossing his arms.

"A Dark Wizard!, Albus we must get them out now. Who knows what has become of the Potter Twins, They been exposed to Dark Magic." said A red headed woman before another corridor opened behind them and Ansem appeared. "Whatever are you talking about. Dark Magic?, We only use the Darkness in our hearts." said Ansem crossing his arms.

/Darkness in hearts?/ Thought the magic users.

"What is the intrusion?" asked Eraqus coming outside and standing on his steps. His gaze landed on the newcomers before he demanded. "Who are you all, Speak up!"

Dumbledore stood out before he said. "My name is Albus Wilfric, Brian Dumbledore. Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwamp of the Wizagamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I did not ask for you Titles Wizard, why have you come to my home uninvited?" asked Eraqus preparing to summon his keyblade. These people were from Merlin's Homeworld just like Harry and Kairi. He came down the steps until he was within inches of the group.

"We are searching for Harry and Kairi Potter, Their late parents enrolled them into our school after they were born." McGonagall answered for him. Eraqus eyed them before he said. "We Will talk later, but right now, you will come inside and you will wait until I and my Colleague are done." Eraqus said before he motioned for them to follow them inside. Being silent did the Magicals follow him inside the castle. Before long they were at the grand hall and everyone present saw the magicals. "Who are they?" They heard Sora asked.

"I don;t know Sora, they dress kinda weird" Roxas stated. Eraqus shot a glance to Xehanort and he nodded. They will deal with them later but right now, they must continue with the Mark of Mastery. Guiding them to a small area next to the thrones did Eraqus returned to his spot. "I'm sorry for the delay for we have some uninvited guests, Terra, Aqua. you may enter now" Eraqus said.

Terra and Aqua came in as they walked towards the thrones. Both of them walked with confidence as they shot a small look to their friends who encourage them on. "You got this guys" said Namine.

"Yeah we believe in you." said Xion. The two came to a halt in front of the steps. Xehanort then spoke up. He smiled, "...Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not just one, but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates but this is neither a competition, nor a battle for supremacy. It is not a test of wills, but rather a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, but neither. But I'm sure our guests, Master Yen Sid, Master Merlin, and Ansem the Wise did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the mark." The wizards and witches looked towards the throne and saw Merlin. All of their eyes widen on seeing the legendary Wizard from their world. . "By God, Merlin is alive?" muttered Hestia Jones.

Xehanort turned to the two apprentices, "I trust you are ready?"

"Yes." They replied.

"Albus, what is a Keyblade?' asked McGonagall on never hearing about a Keyblade. "I am just as confused as you are Minerva. Perhaps we are about to see." Dumbledore replied.

Xehanort looked at Eraqus and the two opened their palms and summoned their Keyblades in a burst of magic. Eraqus's keyblade is called Master Defender. Dumbledore and the other magicals were taken back at the weapons. The Keyblade Masters raised their Keyblades, "Then let the examination begin!"

Terra and Aqua faced each other before they too summoned their keyblades. Terra summoned Ends of the Earth and Aqua with Stormfell. Master Eraqus then summoned forth orbs of Light as Xehanort summoned orbs of Darkness. Everyone watched as Aqua and Terra took down the orbs of Light and Darkness. "Thunder surge!" Aqua said before dashing against two orbs with electricity around her.

"Dark Firaga!" Terra said firing several dark fireballs at another orb.

"How is it they are using magic without a wand?" asked the man with blonde hair.

"The Keyblade, A truly Marvelous Weapon, The Keyblade is an ancient weapon that has existed for a long time" Xemnas spoke from beside him.

"The Keyblade is connected to it's bearer's heart which draws out their powers The Keyblade is unique because it chooses its master.." said Ansem from the other side of Xemnas. The magical nodded before looking back at the exam.

Aqua and Terra completed the first trial before facing each other. "Alright, now the good part. Terra im betting on you!" said Lea with a grin.

"Im betting 50 munny on Bluebird" said Vanitas.

"Who else wants in" said Lea before everyone in the group handed munny to Lea. "Really Lea?" asked Aqua raising an eyebrow at him. Eraqus and Xehanort looked over to the younger apprentices with a raised eyebrow.

"Don;t worry Aqua, were rooting for you" Kairi said along with Xion and Namine cheering for her. Aqua smiled before she and Terra began their spar while everyone watched. Terra and Aqua appeared to be even matched although Terra relies on his strength and his darkness while Aqua used her variety of Magic. The spar between the two ended and they stood in front of the steps while the four masters discussed before Eraqus stood to address them." We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you performed commendably."

"Terra, You kept the Darkness you hold in your heart in check, A rare feat for those who use the Darkness." said Xehanort.

"Terra, Aqua you both have shown us the Mark of Mastery so it is with great pride that we name you both Masters." said Yen Sid.

Terra and Aqua both had huge smiles on their faces. Their friends came over to them. "I knew toy guys could do it" Ven said hugging their sides. After everyone said their congratulations to Aqua and Terra. Xehanort spoke up. "Aqua, Terra, Step forward."

Aqua and Terra approached and got on their knees. Dumbledore and his group wondered if they were about to be knighted. "Aqua Holland, Terra Dohring,, by the right of the Keyblade Masters, and the will of the Keyblade, we proclaim you both, Keyblade Masters. Defender of the Light!" Eraqus and Xehanort decreed as the two rose back up. Glancing over to their uninvited guests did Eraqus look over to Ventus and Vanitas. " Ventus, Vanitas, please escort the young ones to their rooms, We have official business to discuss with our uninvited guests. "

"Yes Master" said Ven and Vanitas before gesturing the others towards the stairs, Walking by the wizards did they see Harry and Kairi for the first time. Harry was alot like James only his eyes were bright emerald green. Kairi with her mother's dark red hair and ocean blue eyes. Once they were gone did Eraqus beckoned them forward as he took his seat on his throne as two more chairs were added for Aqua and Terra. Taking their spots next to Mickey did Eraqus began. "We know your from Merlin's old homeworld. I am Master Eraqus and the man next to me is My colleague and trusted friend. Master Xehanort and we welcome you to our home. The Land of Departure "

Xehanort nodded to his friend before he spoke. "You've already meet my sons, Ansem and Xemnas. Ansem is a researcher at Radiant Garden while Xemnas is in charge of Organization XIII,"

"I am Ansem the wise, Sage King of Radiant Garden" said Ansem the Wise.

"And i'm Mickey Mouse, King of Disney Castle" Mickey said.

"You already know me," Merlin siad.

"And i am Yen Sid, Watcher of the balance of the worlds." said Yen Sid.

"Worlds?" asked Professor Mcgonagall.

"Yes, you are far away from Earth, how did you get here anyway?, by Portkey am I guessing?" asked Merlin.

"Enough, we come to retrieve Harry and Kairi Potter and bring them back with us. They are Celebrities from our home." Fudge having enough of waiting and getting to the point. Terra growled before summoning his Guardian and have it come within inches of Fudges eyes. The small man with the bowler hat began to shake at the creature's yellow eyes."What in morgana's name is that!" shouted Molly scared of the Guardian.

"You will do no such thing!, They are happy here and we do not care if they are considered celebrities from Earth" Xehanort said.

"Peace my friend and Terra, Please dismiss your Guardian before that man wets himself on our clean floor." Eraqus said to Terra.

"Yes Master" said Terra before dismissing the Guardian and a wet spot was clearly on the minister's trousers. the man's face was extremely pale. "Please forgive Minister Fudge, We only wish to have Harry and Kairi attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. Xehanort sent the man a small glare from his throne noticing the twinkle.

"And why is that?, They learn magic from me. There is no need for them to go to Hogwarts." Merlin stated.

" their late parents, James and Lily enrolled them after they were born. They must attend or else lose their magic." said Mcgonagall.

"That is true, I was there when the founders founded the school. They made it so that any who are enrolled must attend" Merlin stated to his colleagues after pinching his nose.. "Perhaps we should consult this more thoroughly. " Xehanort said before Merlin casts a very powerful privacy ward around the thrones.

. "I don;t trust them one bit" Terra said making it clear.

"I know, Especially the man named Dumbledore and Fudge. We will have to keep an eye on them." Xehanort said before sending a small glare towards the two men.

"Are we considering letting Harry and Kairi attend this Hogwarts?" asked Mickey.

"I think we should" Aqua said now speaking. All heads turned to her before she continued. "This might be their only chance to get closure on their past"

Yen Sid with his eyes closed spoke. "You are correct Aqua. this could be their one chance to find out more about their past."

"They won;t be alone, we will be there for them like we always have been" Terra said. The masters and the Sage King nodded to him agreeing with him. Dumbledore and the other magicals watched as the privacy ward went down. "After deliberating, we have come with an agreement." Eraqus said.

"We will allow Harry and Kairi to attend Hogwarts but however, we have several demands" said Xehanort.

"Of course, anything you want" Dumbledore said. He was determined to get his weapons under his thumb as soon as possible. The betrothal contract between Kairi and Ron Weasley and Harry and Ginny Weasley would soon be in fruition and he would have control of the entire Potter Fortune with Molly Weasley.

"First thing, our other pupils will be enrolled as well and Master Aqua and Master Terra will be supervising them along with King Mickey" Eraqus said.

"They still have their own training with they Keyblades. They will attend classes in the school but however during evening, they will be training with them and no one from your school better not disturb them. That includes the staff unless they get detention" Xehanort stated.

"Is that all?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, do we have an agreement?" asked Eraqus.

Dumbledore then said with a smile. "Yes, i agree with your terms,"

"Good, you all must be hungry, our cooks will prepare dinner for us." said Eraqus before standing up from his throne. The blonde haired girl looked at her mother before she asked. "Mother, may i explore this place?"

"If it is alright if Eraqus Daphne" her mother said before looking at Master Eraqus. "I see no trouble in that," Eraqus said with a smile. Daphne headed down the stairs towards the front door to explore this new castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Terra and Aqua are masters. Next chapter will be the meeting between Harry and Daphne as well as Harry and Kairi learning about their origins


	4. First meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Daphne meet for the first time and alot of things are discussed in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So sorry for the lack of Updates for this story. but i along with Hero of Neutrality were trying to brainstorm how to handle their fist meeting so without furher ado. enjoy. No flamers and leave plenty of Kudos

Daphne Greengrass was born into the Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass, Her father Cyrus Greengrass was head of Greengrass Greenhouses Emporium, They ship out potion ingredients to every magical community in the world. Daphne had always been a quiet child, preferred to read rather than play. Unlike other girls her age, she also had a huge weight on her shoulders. She was the Heiress Presumptive of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass. And that usually attracted the attention of others as the family didn't have a male heir. Many families would consider it as the best opportunity to get their hands on the massive Greengrass fortune and political influence. One Draco Malfoy came to mind, she thought darkly. That arrogant ponce had the gall to come up to her at a party several months ago and say that he was going to be her future husband and that she should be so lucky as to even be considered for that honor. Unfortunately, money wasn't the only issue. She wasn't vain by any means, but she had to admit that she was stunningly beautiful, even as an eleven-year-old. Her petite frame, showing promise for the future, dark blonde hair that extended to the middle of her back and her icy blue eyes only enhanced her aristocratic features. Thankfully her father was all for her learning to control her Ice powers. he didn't want anything to happen to his little girl.She was born with the power to manipulate Ice and so far was having trouble controlling it.

Her parents then told her a few days ago that she was betrothed to Harry Potter. Cyrus and James Potter were good friends during their years at Hogwarts, although he was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor. Before the Potters went into hiding, They signed a Betrothal Contract between them as good friends should anything happen to him and Lily. But then on the night of Halloween, 1981. The Dark Lord came and attacked the Potters and somehow, Harry and Kairi defeated the Dark Lord. shortly afterwards, they disappeared off the face of the earth. Cyrus and Roxanne searched everywhere for them since they were to be the ones to care for since the Potter’s will said that custody would go to them should either Sirius Black, Amelia Bones or the Longbottom’s couldn’t care for them.

Daphne took in the beautiful landscape before her. Many mountains decorated the land and many waterfalls. She walked on until she saw one of the apprentices who lived on this world. He was sitting on the edge with his legs over it. He had silky black hair that extended to his shoulders and had the most mesmerizing green eyes she had ever seen. The Boy turned to her before he said with a friendly smile. “Hello, Are you with those other people?”

“Yes, My name is Daphne Greengrass” She said in a cool voice.

“My name is Harry Potter, please to meet you Miss Greengrass” said Harry politely with a small bow.

“We’ve met before Harry.” Daphne said before taking a seat next to him. “We did?” asked Harry confused.

“Yeah, when we were babies. I’m from your homeworld” said Daphne.

  
“Really?, what’s it like?” Harry asked, curious about his homeworld. Merlin told him and Kairi that they were from his World called Earth but he hasn't been there in a long, long time. There Witches and Wizards lived in secret from the mundane Non magical folks. Thier mother and Father was a Witch and Wizard according to Merlin and they passed away before Kingdom Hearts brought them here with the χ-blade.

“It’s got it’s problem but its home.” Daphne said with a shrug.

“How did we meet when we were babies?” asked Harry.

“Your parents and my parents were good friends during their days at hogwarts.” Said Daphne.

“Really, Kairi and i have always wanted to learn more about them. Can you tell us?” asked Harry.

“Sure, My parents are in the castle and they have been searching for you two.” said Daphne with a smile.

“Why?” asked Harry.

“Because your parents left a will and my parents were to be given custody of you and Kairi. My mom is Your Godmother.” said Daphne remembered her parents telling her everything before they came to the Land of Departure to find the Potter Twins.

“But how did you and your Sister end up here Harry?” She asked him looking at him. He shrugged before he said. “We don’t know, We don;t remember but our Masters said Kingdom Hearts brought us here.”

“Kingdom Hearts?” asked Daphne tilting her head confused.

“Kingdom Hearts is said to be connected to every living Heart and contains unlimited Wisdom,” said Harry.

She nodded before it was silent as the two listened to the peace and tranquility of the land of departure. Harry stood up from the cold ground making Daphne confused. “Come with me, Want to see more?”” said Harry offering his hand to his new friend. She took it with a smile before he showed her more of the Land of Departure. He showed her their training grounds and many more spots he liked.

Lea and Isa were doing their own thing before they noticed Harry and Daphne. “Well what do you know...Harry’s got a girlfriend” Lea said with a smirk.

“Now Lea, She was with those strangers who came during the Mark of Mastery” Isa said looking at Daphne with a suspicious look.

“Lighten up man, Come on, Lets go sea who she is” said Lea before walking over to the two kids with Isa. Harry saw them coming before Daphne did before he said. “Hey Lea, Isa”

Daphne looked to them remembering seeing them when she arrived with her parents and Dumbledore. “Who;s your new friend Harry?’ asked Isa.

“This is Daphne, She’s from mine and Kairi’s homeworld and her parents were friends with ours,” said Harry with a smile. Daphne formed her ice queen mask not knowing them personally. Isa noticed the sudden drop in temperature in the air before he felt it was coming from her. /Strange, i can feel she has some sort of connection with Ice. just like Lea has with Fire.”

“Is that so?, Well then, My name is Lea...Got it Memorized?” asked Lea making Daphne’s mask drop before she started to giggle.

“Isa” Isa said with a stern look.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Daphne said.

Lea shot a glance towards Harry. “By the way Harry, you up for a spar?”

He then opened his palm to summon Flame Liberator in a burst of Fire making Daphne jump back a bit by the sudden appearance by the weapon. The guard of the weapon resembles the Eternal Flames chakram, , with a straight hilt rather than a cross-shaped handle. The blade and teeth take the shape of a glowing translucent streak of yellow-orange flames,However, the teeth of the weapon form the shape of a hook, rather than a closed loop. The chain links resemble the Eternal Flames; the token also resembles a pure silver version of the weapons

“I’ll beat you anytime, anywhere Lea” Harry said before he summoned Dragon’s Gaze in a burst of Lightning and darkness. The two begin to spar while Isa and Daphne watched, Daphne watched amazed as Lea held control over Fire and changed his keyblade into two chakrams and coated them in fire. He tossed the chalrams at Harry who parried them back to him before he swings his weapon at Lea who blocked it.

“Are they always like this?’ asked Daphne looking at Isa.

“Big time, Especially Harry” Kairi answered. She heard the clanging and assumed someone was having a spar. She put her hands behind her back before she said. “My name is Kairi Potter, what's yours?”

“Daphne Greengrass, i’m from your homeworld” said Daphne looking at her godsister.

“Really?, what’s it like?” Kairi asked before the two girls began talking while Lea and Harry continued their spar. They stopped for a breather noticing Kairi and Daphne talking. “So, What do you think of Daphne Harry?” asked Lea but harry was looking at Daphne. Her long blonde hair and her heart shaped face. Not to mention those icy blue eyes that made his heart skip a beat.

Lea and Isa smirked before Isa singsonged. “Somebody’s in love.”

Harry came out of his stupor before he said with a blush on his face. ‘What? No im not”

Both boys began to laugh at him before Lea ruffled his hair. “You can’t fool us Harry, I say she’s quite the looker.”

Harry sighed. His face was still red. “Yeah she is”

“Beautiful, if only she was my age. I would ask her out in a flash” Lea said before dismissing Flame Liberator in a flash of flame.

Daphne and Kairi wondered what the boys were talking about and Kairi noticed her brothers face as it was red. “I wonder what they are talking about?” Daphne wondered before the three boys laughed.

“No clue” said Kairi before she heard snoring. She began to giggle making Daphne look at her confused. Daphne then saw the brown spiky haired boy asleep not to far from them. Harry, Isa and Lea also heard him before they began to snicker. Kairi then took that as her que before walking over to her best friend who was sound asleep and stood over him. Sora still asleep leaned forward and yawned before he laid back down only to be looking right at Kairi.

“WHOA!” He turned to see Kairi, one of his best friends, giggling at him. "Gimme a break, Kairi." Said Sora. Harry, Isa and Lea chuckled.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing out here." Said Kairi with a smirk. Daphne couldn;t help but laugh.

“Hey It was a long day of setting up for Terra and Aqua’s Mark of Mastery exam” Sora said.

“You mean Master Terra and Master Aqua now Sora.” Vanitas said leaning against the tree behind Daphne. She shrieked before she accidentally fired a chunk of ice at Vanitas. Vanitas teleported away before the ice froze the tree completely. Everyone present minus Harry went wide eyed on seeing the frozen tree. “That’s amazing, you have control over Ice.” said Kairi.

“Just like Elsa” said Sora.

“Elsa? Who’s that?” asked Daphne curious about Elsa.

‘Elsa is a Queen who is the ruler of Arendelle. She too was born with the power over Ice” Riku said coming from right behind Sora. His arms were crossed as Roxas, Xion, Ventus, Namine, Aqua, Terra and Mickey rejoined the group. After getting brief introductions out of the way did they continue with their story.

“But she however lived in fear of using her powers because she accidentally hit her little sister Anna with her powers when they were little” Namine continued.

“And so she became distant of Anna until the day she was to be crowned Queen.” Roxas continued.

“Her sister got engaged to a man she just met named Hans.” Donald said.

“She got Engaged to a complete stranger!” exclaimed Daphne.

“Yep, So Elsa froze her world during Summer. At the time, we were there sent by Master Yen Sid, Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort to make sure nothing went wrong with the Coronation.” Goofy continued.

“So we journeyed with Anna, An iceseller named Kristoff and his pet Reindeer Sven to North Mountain. Along the way we met a Snowman named Olaf who was brought to life by Elsa’s magic.” Xion continued the tale.

“We made it to North Mountain but then Elsa created a giant Snowmonster named Marshmallow to keep us out. During the skirmish, Anna’s heart got hit by Elsa’s magic making her starting to turn to ice. We hurried to the Trolls who lived on that world and they told us only an act of True love will thaw out the ice.” Mickey continued.

“But we then learned that Hans is actually trying to kill both Anna and Elsa so that he could be King of Arendelle. He summoned legions of Heartless to his aid and captured Elsa so that he can kill her once Anna completely froze” said Terra,

“Heartless?” asked Daphne.

"Beings without hearts." Vanitas answered ""The darkness in people's hearts that what attracts them and there is darkness within every heart."

“The Heartless hold great fear for the Keyblade and it is our duty as Keyblade Wielders to keep the balance of Light in Darkness in check.” Ven said.

‘Anyway back to our story. We along with Marshmallow, Kristoff and Olaf battled the Heartless to rescue Elsa and Anna before it was too late. But anna froze protecting Elsa from Hans sword. Hans then became a giant Heartless we named Skoll. We defeated the Heartless but it was too late for Anna.” Sora said.

“Nut then The love Elsa had for her sister thawed her heart and brought her back to life. An act of true love between family. Elsa returned Winter to Summer and she became queen and peace was restored” Sora finished.

“What an amazing Story” said Daphne after they finished their tale.

“So what brought upon telling that Sora?” asked Riku. Daphne then closed ehr eyes before the apprentices felt a cold air coming from her. Ice formed around her before she shot out a chunk of ice toward the sky. Those who didn’t see it before were amazed to the power she had over ice.

“Amazing, you can control Ice.” Roxas said.

“Yeah but i can’t seem to get it under control. It's a rare ability that is passed down in my family for generations, im the first Greengrass to have it in over two hundred years.” Daphne said while forming a thin layer of ice on her hand. Aqua then studied her before she felt something from her. Like she has the power. Terra noticed she was studying Daphne before he sent a mental note/Aqua, are you sure/

She nodded to him before she opened her palm as Stormfell appeared in her hand. Everyone was confused to what Aqua was doing exept for Terra, Ven and Vanitas. Aqua continued. “Daphne, hold out your hand for me?"

Confused did Daphne did what she was told before Aqua said "In your hands take this key..so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."

Aqua offered the keyblade to Daphne and she looked at her. Aqua smiled before she nodded. Daphne took the hilt of the weapon until she was holding it. Aqua smiled knowing that she was right. Daphne looked at the weapon before she looked at Aqua.

“What did you just do Aqua?” Sora asked.

“She performed the Keyblade inheritance Ceremony” said Terra.

“Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony?” asked Daphne.

“It’s when a keyblade master chooses a successor.” Vanitas said.

Aqua looked at Daphne with a serious look. “Daphne, I can feel it in your heart the moment we met, Your heart is strong and I believe you have the potential to be A Keyblade Wielder.”

“Does this mean i will receive a Keyblade?” Daphne asked.

‘Yes, but first you must have an Awakening, when it will happen, it depends on you.” said Ven.

“Furthermore, We should discuss this with your folks Daphne. Are they in the castle?” asked Aqua.

“Yes.” Said Daphne when the dinner bell rang. Following the apprentices back to the castle did they see that they were eating in the main hall since they had guests. Eraqus and Xehanort along with Yen Sid, Merlin, Ansem the Wise and the magicals at one table leaving another table for the apprentices. Cyrus and Roxanne saw Daphne beckoning them to come over. Leaving the table did Cyrus and Roxanne walk to their daughter, Harry and Kairi. Dumbledore and Molly sent the grenngrasses a glare but unaware that Yen Sid was watching them with a stern look.

“Harry, Kairi...Is it really you two?” asked Roxanne who looked to be on the verge of tears on seeing them.

“Daphne said you knew our parents...Is this true?” asked Kairi.

“Yes, we did,” said Cyrus before he knelt down and put his hands on Harry;s shoulders. “You look just like James Harry but your eyes. They are so much like Lily’s”

“James? Lily?Are those the name of our parents?” asked Harry earning a nod from Cyrus.

“Yes, We were friends in school. Your mother and I consider each other sisters and i was named your Godmother Kairi” Roxanne said before wiping a tear away.

“Your my Godmother?” asked Kairi looking at Roxanne.

“Yes, and when you both went missing, Cyrus and I began searching all over the world for you two. But we couldn't find you so we feared you were missing” Roxanne said. They all took a seat next to them. Eraqus rose with a glass of wine in his hand. The apprentices, Xehanort, Ansem the Wise, Merlin, Xemnas and Ansem rose their own glass of their own beverage.

“A toast to our new Keyblade Masters. To Master Aqua and Master Terra!” Eraqus said,

“To Master Aqua and Master Terra!” they repeated before they gulped down their drink. Merlin then raised his wand as their dinner came in. Roast Ham with Mashed potatoes, corn, green beans, and for Dessert, A Chocolate cake with german chocolate on it. Everyone soon dug in to the meal prepared by Merlin. Joking and laughter was heard from the apprentices. Daphne despite only having Tracy and Blaise as her only friends couldn’t help but laugh at her newfound friends.

Dinner came to an end before Eraqus stood up and approached the kids. “Tomorrow, we shall all be heading for Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies. “

“Yes Master” said the apprentices bowing their heads to Eraqus. Xehanort looked at Dumbledore and the magicals. “Follow me, i will show you to your rooms for the night.”

Xehanort beckoned for them to follow them although Dumbledore and Molly’s gaze were on the Potter twins who were laughing with Daphne. /No way in magics name am i going to let that Greengrass whore ruin my carefully laid plans./ Thought Molly with a bit of a sneer towards Daphne.

She felt Deadelus Diggle put his hand on her shoulder before the Weasley Matriach followed the rest of their group,

Aqua then asked. “Are we clear master?”

“Yes, we are clear.” Eraqus said to his former apprentice.

“Master Eraqus i don;t like that man with the half-moon glasses. He keeps on staring at me and it’s scaring me” Kairi muttered to Eraqus

‘Don’t worry Kairi, I’ll keep you safe” Sora said from beside her putting his arm over her shoulder. Kairi snuggled into his chest. “My hero”

Everyone including Eraqus snickered at the sight.

“You have good instincts to be afraid of Dumbledore Kairi, Although in our world he is the leader of Light. He is not to be trusted.” Cyrus said.

“How come?” asked Namine raising an eyebrow.

“He is a master legilimens,” said Cyrus.

“Huh?” asked Isa.

“It means that he can read your mind and learn all your secrets if he wanted to,” said Merlin. Eraqus then said to the Greengrasses. “Please, this way for we have some things to discuss.”

The greengrass family then followed him and the apprentices towards his and Xehanort’s study.

Xehanort lead Dumbledore and them to several rooms down the east wing. “These rooms have been set up for you by my sons, by tomorrow morning, you will be returned to your world.” Xehanort said.

“Why you don’t trust us?” asked McGonagall.

Xehanort scoffed. “Because your agenda to take Harry and Kairi away from their home. They are happy here and if you think i will let you harm them. Then you will answer to the Keyblade.” His silver eyes met Dumbledore’s who glared back.

“I don’t wish to take them from here. They seem happy here and my house are allies with their house. I was hoping to discuss some business with them if you will allow me” Amelia said.

Xehanort nodded to her before he said. “Good night to you all and if you do decide to explore our castle. The Library and my study is under heavy protection.”

Xehanort beckoned for Amelia to follow him leaving Dumbledore and his pose. Dumbledore and molly entered one room while the others too their own room. “Albus, what can we do about them, They are corrupting the children of James and Lily Potter with their dark magic.” Molly hissed to Dumbledore.

“For now, we play by their rules Molly. By the end of this year, custody will be given to me and our plans will finally begin to come into fruition” Dumbldore said to her. Molly nodded before going over to her bed while he went to another.

Xehanort and Amelia walked through the corridor until they reached the study. Xehanort opened the door and he saw that everyone was relaxing by the fireplace. Cyrus was telling Harry and Kairi a story about their parents. Xehanort and Amelia took a seat on the other sofa as the other was occupied by the Greengrasses.

“Your father for many years has tried to ask Lily on a date until she one day accepted and they dated throughout their six and Seventh year.” Cyrus said with a laugh, Harry and Kairi laughed after hearing so much about their father,

“So romantic” said Xion with a smile.

“Yes but unfortunately. It was dark times during our Seventh year” Cyrus said.

“What do you mean by Dark Times?” asked Riku.

“War broke out in the Wizarding world between Dumbledore and a Dark Wizard named Lord Voldemort.” said Cyrus. Amelia flinched on hearing that name as did Roxanne. “Why did you fellas flinch when he said that name?” asked Goofy.

“It’s because He Who must not be named caused so much terror and destruction. He and his Death Eater followers almost caused the Statue of Secrecy to be broken” Ameilia answered.

“He killed many wizards and Witches. So many lines were ended by him. Amelia lost her brother and his wife to Death Eaters and all she has is her Niece Susan to carry on the bloodline” Cyrus said.

“What about Dumbledore? You said he was fighting Voldemort” Terra said making Ameila, Cyrus and Roxanne flinch. 

"why did you say his name" Amelia hissed. 

“We do not fear anyone who uses the power of Darkness. Besides it’s just a name in french means Flight of Death.” said Isa

“To answer your question Master Terra is that Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix only used stunners and whenever they caught a death eather, they would just let him because they believe in second chances.”

‘Poppycock!” Merlin swore slamming his fist on his table making everyone flinch. Normally Merlin was very calm but to see him this angry was not a good sign. He said “Once a Killer always a killer. They will just keep on killing unless you take them down first”

“Exactly, My family was neutral during the war along with a few others.” said Cyrus.

“What about our parents?” asked Kairi.

“Your parents fought for the Light and Dumbledore. they fought against He-Who-Must-Not -Be-Named three times. But then your mother got pregnant with you and Harry so they went into hiding and made Sirius Black their secret keeper.” Cyrus said before his face turned into sadness. Eraqus and the older masters knew what happened after that point.

“What..What happened next?” asked Harry.

Cyrus then took a deep breath before he said. “Halloween night. 1981. Your parents and you were both still hiding from Voldemort. But Sirius Black betrayed your parents and brought Voldemort to you”

Harry and Kairi’s eyes widen as the memory of that night played though their minds.

“_"Not my children" their mother begged as Voldemort entered the room. "Please, spare them. Take me instead!"_

_"Step aside, woman" said Voldemort silkily. As much as he wanted to kill the mudblood, he had promised Severus that he would spare her and let him use her as his toy; after all, the Death Eater had reported the prophecy to him. He deserved some kind of reward. Ah, Severus was such a good dog . . . if only the others would learn from him._

_"No, please have mercy!" said Lily, shielding her children from the madman. Voldemort rolled his eyes and he cast the killing curse at her. The shock on her face as Lily saw the killing curse was still visible as she hit the floor, dead._

“He killed them didn’t he...Voldemort killed our parents” Harry said with tears in his eyes.

“Yes, He then aimed his wand to you two, but your mother did something and you both were shielded from Voldemort's spell and rebounded back to him...Your the Twins-Who-Lived.” Cyrus said.

Kairi was sobbing too much and Sora held her close to his chest as she hugged him. Everyone else can only listen to her cry.

“It’s okay Kairi, we all here for you” said Sora as she hiccuped. He used his thumb to wipe her tear away and she smiled sofly at him.

“So that is what happened” Xehanort said putting his gloved hand on his chin. All eyes turned to the elderly keyblade master before Roxas asked. “What do you mean by that Master?”

Xehanort instead opened his palm and in a golden flash did the χ-blade appeared in his hand. The Greengrasses and Amela were taken aback at the χ-blade. “Is that another Keyblade?” asked Daphne looking at the Legendary weapon.

“This is no ordinary keyblade Miss Greengrass. This is the χ-blade. The original in which all Keyblades are modeled after.” Xehanort said before putting the weapon on the table.

” χ-blade?” asked Daphne.

Xehanort cleared his throat before he explained “Long ago, when the worlds were still united as one. Light came from an unseen land called Kingdom Hearts.”

“Kingdom Hearts?” asked Amelia.

“Yes, but Kingdom Hearts was guarded by the χ-blade. Warriors forged their own weapons called Keyblades and fought each other for the ownership of the χ-blade and Kingdom Hearts thus started the Keyblade War. the aftermath of the Keyblade War was Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness and the χ-blade was shattered into Twenty pieces. Seven of Light and Thirteen of Darkness" Xehanort explained before looking at the Potter twins. Kairi had calmed down her crying still embraced in Sora’s arms and Aqua was behind them.

He said. ‘Somehow, your mother found someway to reforge the χ-blade without having Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses to clash.”

Cyrus chuckled before he said. “That;s Lily for you. She wasn't the Brightest Witch of our age for nothing even though she was a Muggleborn.”

“Mundane people.” Merlin said correcting him.

“What ever happened to this Sirius Black?” asked Vanitas.

“He is in Azkaban, The wizarding prison for leading Voldemort to the Potters as well as killing Peter Petegrew and twelve mundane people. He was sentenced to life in prison” Amelia said. It was silent for a little as they listened to the crackling of the fire. Xehanort had already dismissed the χ-blade. Aqua then broke the silence. “Lord and Lady Greengrass, if i may say something”

“Yes Master Aqua?” asked Roxanne.

“I believe that your daughter has the potential to become a Keyblade Wielder like us since she has control over Ice..” said Aqua.

“You revealed your powers Daphne!” Roxanne exclaimed looking at her daughter.

“It was by accident” Daphne said with her head down.

“So with your permission, I would like to take her as my apprentice and teach her how to use A keyblade and to control her Ice Powers” Aqua said.

Cyrus and Roxanne looked at each other before Cyrus asked “Are you okay with this Daphne?”

“Yes Daddy, I am” said Daphne with a nod.

“Then you have our full permission” Cyrus said with his own smile. Sora then yawned before he said. “I don;t know about you guys but I am ready for some sleep.”

“You just took a nap earlier you Lazy Bum” Kairi laughed at him. Her sadness gone before everyone else chuckled at their friend.

“Hey what can i say, i like to sleep” Sora said rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah and to goof off” Vanitas said grabbing his little brother and gave him a noogie.

“Terra, Aqua please escort Master Yen Sid, Ansem the Wise, Merlin and the Greengrasses to their rooms for the night. The rest of you are dismissed. We will be getting up early tomorrow to go shopping for your school supplies” Eraqus said.

“Yes Master!” They all said with a salute. Daphne gave her friends a hug before going with her parents. The rest of the team went to their rooms exhausted from the long day. A few hours later, Harry laid wide awake in his room. He was thinking about his parents when Kairi came into his room wearing a white tank top and purple boyshorts. “Harry? You awake?” she asked.

“Yeah” he said sitting up and Kairi took a seat next to her twin. They looked outside their window looking at the stars. “We learned a lot today didn’t we” Kairi siad,

“Yeah. we did” said Harry looking at his sister.

“I want to make them proud of us Harry, I want to show them that their sacrifice for us made us both stronger.” Kairi said.

“I was thinking the exact same thing Kai, let’s make our parents proud,” Harry said. Harry laid back down and Kairi scooted next to him making him confused. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” she asked.

“Sure” said Harry before scooting over and Kairi faced him. “Goodnight” she said.

“Goodnight” Harry said before sleep took them both into the dream worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be shopping in Diagon Alley and Harry learns of the Betrothal contract between him and Daphne.


	5. Gringrotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and co visit Gringrotts and learn of inheritances before going down into the vaults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worlds are going to be 30 years in advanced than Earth in this without further ado, Enjoy. Also, the guardians will be wearing normal clothes so if anyone has any ideas for what their outfits should be like. Let me know./

The morning sun rose over the Land of Departure. Mist covered the mountains and dew covered grass. Harry and Kairi woke up hearing the morning bell. After doing some stretches did they go into their shared bathroom. Their rooms were right next to each other and they shared a bathroom. Kairi went first to get a shower and then Harry went after his twin. After brushing their teeth did they put on their clothes in their own rooms.

Kairi decided to wear a purple blouse, Blue jeans and her sneakers. Her signature necklace was on her neck. Harry however was wearing a plain grey t shirt, blue jeans and shoes. Kairi grabbed her purse Aqua gave her as a christmas present before they made their way to the main hall for breakfast. Almost everyone was there in their clothes for shopping.

Terra is wearing a Black shirt that showed off his muscles, A brown jacket, Blue jeans, His boots and gauntlets were one him.

Aqua is wearing a simple blue blouse and a white skirt that reached her knees. Her high heels and her armor pauldrons were on her elbow. Like Kairi, she too had a purse.

Riku was wearing a simple yellow shirt with a white jacket, blue jeans and his sneakers. Roxas is wearing a black and white shirt with the Oathkeeper and Oblivion keychains on the front. Khaki shorts and his sneakers. Xion is wearing a simple black blouse and Khaki shorts like Roxas and her shoes.

Lea was wearing a sleeveless orange jacket with a white, sleeveless shirt underneath, and tan, baggy pants with red and white sneakers and black socks. The pockets of his jacket are a much darker shade of orange than the rest of it. He also wears a yellow and brown keffiyeh around his neck. The pattern of this keffiyeh changes abruptly near Lea's neck, from stripes to a very organized checkerboard pattern.

Isa wears a short-sleeved, navy blue jacket with a light blue stripe going along his shoulders to the ends of his sleeves. The jacket's collar is rather high and sky blue in coloration, as are the ends of the sleeves and the bottom hem of the jacket. There is a yellow waning crescent moon symbol prominently displayed on the left breast of the jacket, also with his outfit is a black undershirt, as well as white pants and black shoes with what appears to be a grayish trim on the bottom.

Ven's outfit was a grey Tshirt and black jacket with a hoodie. Blue jeans and his sneakers. His armor guard on his shoulder. Vanitas was wearing an outfit similar to Vens only his was blue and black with black jeans.

Sora outfit consisted of a red shirt with the king's symbol on it. Blue khaki shorts and his yellow sneakers. His signature crown necklace on his neck. Donald is wearing his classic Disney outfit, consisting of a blue sailor's outfit with white accents, a red bow tie, and a blue beret-style hat instead of his normal wizard garb. Goofy's outfit consisting of an orange turtleneck with a yellow vest, dark blue pants, a light-green hat and brown shoes.

Mickey wears a short-sleeved jacket with white lining. The top half of this jacket is black, while the bottom half is red, and there are two yellow straps dangling in front of it. His pants are red and sport a zipper going down the front of each leg. Each leg also has a yellow pouch with a black strap that partially cover the zipper, as well as a blue strap on the outer side of each pant leg. Mickey wears very large, yellow shoes with grey backs and two orange, intersecting straps attached to the front of each shoe.(Kingdom Hearts 3 outfit)

"Morning guys" said Daphne coming in with her parents. She is wearing an icy blue blouse and a white skirt, Her sneakers were dark blue. Her parents were wearing their formal robes with the Greengrass crest on the left breast.

"Morning Daphne" Everyone said except Vanitas. Vanitas is holding a large cup of coffee. His Unversed Symbol was on the cup. His eyes were still red so he was still waking up. Daphne shot the Potter twins a look. "He's not that much of a Morning person and it is wise not to upset him in the morning." Sora answered.

"So we let him normally have his cup of coffee and then he's good. Ain't that right Vani" Riku said with a smirk earning a glare from the older Osment. Dumblefore and his group soon arrived with Xemnas and Ansem leading them. Eraqus, Xehanort and Merlin come in last. "Good morning to you all" Eraqus said with a smile to his pupils.

"Morning Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort" said everyone minus Vanitas. He just gave his master a nod.

"Still haven't had your coffee yet Vanitas?" asked Xehanort.

"Working on it Master" said Vanitas before taking another drink from his Coffee finishing it before he placed it down on the table for the staff to take care off. Eraqus said "Now, we are off to Earth, We shall be using a Corridor of Light"

Eraqus then summoned Master Defender before he pointed his weapon in front of him, A beam of light left the Keyblade before it opened a Corridor of light. Much similar to the Dark Corridor except it was white. "Is it safe?" asked Mcgonagall.

"Yes, it is perfectly safe. We use them all the time before King Mickey invented the Gummi ship to travel to other worlds." Eraqus said before he gestured to them to go though. One by one they went through the Corridor until they were in an alleyway in Downtown London. Not to dar from the Leaky Cauldron. Merlin had donned a blue hoodie to hide his identity.

"Now, I must bid you all a good day, so much paperwork to do before the new school year starts, Come Professor McGonagall, shall we return to Hogwarts." said Dumbledore.

"Yes indeed Albus" said McGonagall before the two dissipated with a crack making Sora jump back. "What was that and where did they go?" asked Sora.

"That is apparition. A method of travel we use in our world Sora" Cyrus said before the Minister took his leave as did the rest of those who came with Dumbledore. "Follow us, The Leaky Cauldron is where the Entrance to Diagon Alley."

The Greengrasses lead the way for the Keybearers to the Leaky Cauldron while ignoring the looks from several people who saw them. They soon entered the pub and saw that it was full of Wizards and Witches.

"Lord and Lady Greengrass, How are you doing this fine day" said the bartender.

"We are doing fine Tom, thanks for asking." answered Roxanne

:'The usual Lord Greengrass?" asked Tom.

"No thanks Tom buying school supplies for my daughter and her friends," said Cyrus putting his hand on Daphne and Harry's shoulders. His eyes widen when he saw him and Kairi. Merlin's Beard, It's Harry and Kairi Potter" said Tom. all the wizards and witches began shaking their hand making them very uncomfortable, Merlin then raised his wand. "Sonorus!"

A loud boom left his wand making everyone flinch upon hearing the loud spell. "Back off you lot, Can't you see you are scaring them!" Aqua yelled before she escorted them out with the other apprentices leaving Merlin, Eraqus and Xehanort alone with the people inside the bar. Xehanort said with low tone. 'Heed our warning, harass our children and we will use Deadly force.'

"Oh yeah, Your just an old Muggle" said a wizard looking at his attire. Before he knew it, the blade of Xehanort's keyblade was within inches of his neck. THey were all taken aback at the weapon in his hand. "Do not test my patience Wizard," Xehanort growled before Eraqus made his friend lowered his weapon.

'We came to get their school supplies Xehanort, Not start fights." said Eraqus.

"Very well." said Xehanort dismissing his keyblade and the three masters left unaware of the man wearing a purple tuban witnessed the whole thing. /Master, What magic was that to being that strange weapon?/ asked the man.

"_I do not Know Quirrell. But we best keep our distance until I get my hands on that stone. The Potter twins are clearly under heavy protection but it will not save them from me"_ his master said in the back of his head.

Outside in the back lot. Everyone was waiting for the masters before Harry asked "Why does everyone think im famous for something my mom did"

"We'll because no-one has ever survived the Killing Curse" said Roxanne stroking his hair. The three masters came outside. Merlin with his wand tapped a few bricks on the wall as it began to move. The Bricks revealed an Alley full of Witches and Wizards shopping.

"Everyone...Welcome to Diagon Alley" said Merlin with his arms gestured to the alley.

the group began walking through the alley. The keybearers can feel so much magic in the air. Harry saw several kids looking at brooms in a window. "Check it out, the New Nimbus Two Thousand" said a kid.

"Master Merlin, Where do we get money from?" asked Xion looking at Merlin who was leading them.

"here's where we are going guys" said Daphne pointing to a white marble building at the end of the alley. "Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank of the wizarding world. Run by Goblins and safest place for all your money."

The key bearers saw an engraved message on the door. '

_"Enter, stranger, but take heed"_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_"Must pay most dearly in their turn."_

_"So if you seek beneath our floors"_

_"A treasure that was never yours,"_

_"Thief, you have been warned, beware"_

_"Of finding more than treasure there."_

The guards nodded to them as they entered the Bank. inside it was many Goblins at Teller booths and Merlin lead the way to the nearest booth. "Greetings Strongarm, how are you this fine day" Merlin spoke in Gobbletook.

The Goblin known as Strongarm looked at him putting his quill down. He had white snow skin and grey air. "And welcome back to our world, Lord Emrys. How is it that Gringotts can help you all today"

"We would like to see the Potter Account manager for young Harry and Kairi to read the will of their late parents. before we go down to my vault." said Merlin before pulling his bag out and began rummaging through it putting stuff on the tellers desk. "Now where is my vault key...here's my Radio, my books, My PS4, My copy of Kingdom Hearts 3….AHA!, here it is!"

He pulled out a small golden key with a ruby on it. He then waved his wand to return the stuff to his bag. The apprentices couldn;t help but giggle at Merlin. Even Xehanort and Eraqus couldn't help but smile at their colleague.

Strongarm looked down at Harry and Kairi before he said. "And do they have the key to their vault"

"We don't have a key..We just learned of our heritage," said Harry.

"Speak with Bloodtooth, he shall create you both a new key. We have been waiting for you to come to us since you never returned any of our mail." Strongarm said before he whispered. "We know what you all hold. So as i warning, please do not use those while you are here in Gringotts"

The keybearers nodded to the Goblin. The teller then barked out "Griphook!"

A small goblin appeared right beside the group. He had black hair and pointy ears. "Yes Strongarm?"

"Take the Potter children and their group to Bloodtooth and await further orders from them." Strongarm said. Griphook bowed before he gestured for them to follow him. Griphook lead them through a hallway from the main hall until they came upon a door with a golden P on it. "Bloodtooth will see you all now" said Griphook.

"Thank you very much Griphook" bowed Kairi as they went inside. Griphook stood there surprised about the kind human. The group entered the office and sitting at a desk was a pale goblin with a red tooth.

"Mr. Bloodtooth i presume?" asked Terra.

"Yes, come in, we have much to discuss" said Bloodtooth before conjuring many chairs for them in front of his desk. Everyone took a seat with Harry, Kairi, Sora, Daphne, Cyrus, Roxanne, Xehanort, Merlin and Eraqus in the front and everyone else in the back.

"Lord Emrys, it is good to see you once again" Bloodtooth said to Merlin who had taken his hood off. "And yo you as well Bloodtooth. I see you finally got that promotion you wanted" Merlin said with a chuckle.

"Indeed, I have been the Potter's account manager for a long time. How is it that Gringotts can help you today?" said Bloodtooth .

"Harry and Kairi would like to hear the will of their parents" said Cyrus.

Bloodtooth opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a scroll.. "Your mother instructed me to read you two this will in the case of their deaths. This is just a copy of the will. The original is in the Potter Family Vault. Now without further ado, let the will reading begin" he said before reading the will.

** _Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter (nee Evans)._ **

** _We, James and Lily Potter declare this is our final will, forsaking all others written before this date. Before we get to the details, we wish to let you know why we have combined our wills. We are being hunted by the terrorist called Lord Voldemort. We have gone into hiding under the Fidelius Charm. We have chosen Peter Pettigrew, instead of Sirius Black, as our Secret-Keeper. The reason is that we know that Sirius would be the logical target. While Sirius keeps the death eaters busy, we should be safe under Peter's watch. However, if we're found and killed, we have provided for our children, Harry and Kairi._ **

** _To our good friend Sirius Black we leave one million Galleons, and the cottage near Newcastle to take care of our children._ **

** _To our good friend Remus Lupin we leave one million Galleons and orders to buy a new wardrobe. We also leave him the cottage near Dover._ **

** _To our good friend Peter Pettigrew should he not betray us to Voldemort, we leave one million Galleons and the cottage in France near Paris. If he does betray us. He receives nothing from us._ **

** _To Dumbledore, we leave to you nothing because of your sudden obsession with our children._ **

** _To Minerva Mcgonagall, i leave you my old Transfigurations book that contains my notes and spells._ **

** _And everything else, We leave to our children Harry and Kairi. who shall be given our will when they reach eleven years of age. Inside the main vault, is a chest with all of our journals. Also in this chest, are several letters to our children. At fourteen, They will be emancipated and Harry will be given the Head of the House ring.. We have also set up a trust fund for Harry and Kairi, starting at age one. We deposited ten thousand galleons in their vault. Every year until their majority, another ten thousand will be added. Therefore, if it's not touched by the time they turn eleven, they will have over one hundred thousand galleons in the account, not including accrued interest, for their school years._ **

** _As to guardianship of Harry James Potter and Kairi Lily Potter, the following shall be the order of their guardians._ **

** _Sirius Orion Black: a good friend and godfather to Harry_ **

** _Remus Lupin: a good friend_ **

** _Alice and Frank Longbottom: good friends, Alice is Harry's godmother_ **

** _Amelia Susan Bones: a good friend and coworker._ **

** _Cyrus and Roxanne Greengrass: business associates to the Potter family, and good friends of the Potters. Also Roxane and Cyrus are Kairi's Godparents._ **

** _As of no order is our children to be given to my Sister the Dursleys at all, they have no love for magic at all. At no time is Albus Dumbledore is to have magical guardianship of Harry or Kairi. And not to be allowed to hold the potter seats in the Wizengamot. ._ **

** _signed this day_ **

** _October the 1st 1981_ **

** _James Charlus Potter_ **

** _Lily Rose Potter (nee Evans)._ **

** _Witness_ **

** _Albus Dumbledore._ **

Everyone was silent before Cyrus said. "Sirius is innocent."

"He didn;t betray James and Lily, Peter did" said Roxanne on the verge of tears.

"He's my godfather...but wait I thought that pudgy man was Sirius" said Harry remembering seeing a pudgy man with long fingernails look through the door the night Voldemort killed their parents. The masters also thought that man was Sirius Black.

"No. Harry, That was Peter Petegrew." said Cyrus before he stood up and asked. "Mr. Bloodtooth, with your permission, I would like to contact the DMLE"

"DMLE?" asked Ven.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Daphne answered for him.

"I have already taken care of that Lord Greengrass" Bloodtooth said. The door opened and in came Amelia. "Yes, what seems to be the problem Bloodtooth?" she asked.

"We have found some evidence you would like to see" Cyrus said handing her the copy of the Will. Ameila read the will before she muttered "I knew it."

She then looked at everyone before she said. "I shall begin investigating at once and I hope before the school year starts, Sirius will be free."

She quickly turned to leave after bowing her head to Bloodtooth. The goblin then pulled out a bowl full of water and a knife and put it on the table in front of them. "Your parents also instructed me to give you both an Inheritance Test after their will is read."

"What do i do?" asked Harry looking at the bowl.

"Give him your hand my boy." Merlin said. Harry held his hand out to Bloodtooth. Bloodtooth took the knife and cut harry's hand. Blood went into the bowl as the water turn red. Harry looked at his hand and saw no cut. "Magical knife Mr. Potter, automatically heals after cutting" said Bloodtooth dipping a piece of Parchment into the bowl. Bloodtooth read the paper before he handed the parchment to Harry. He read it before he handed it to his masters who then read the paper.

_ **-Harry's Inheritance Test Results-** _

_ **Harry James Potter-Age Eleven** _

_ **Parents James Charles Potter (deceased), Lily Evans Potter (Deceased)** _

_ **Sibling-Kairi Lily Potter(Alive)** _

_ **Betrothal contract- Daphne Orphelia Greengrass."** _

_ **Soulmates-Daphne Orphelia Greengrass,** _

_ **Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter,** _

_ **Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.** _

_ **Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor.** _

_ **Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin.** _

_ **Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell** _

_ **Heir of the Minor House of Evans.** _

_ **Lord and Protector of Kingdom Hearts-Along with Sora Haley Osment.** _

_ **Abilities** _

_ **Keyblade Wielder.** _

_ **Parseltongue** _

_ **Animagus-Black Panther, and Unknown.** _

_ **Natural Occulums** _

_ **Charms Prodigy** _

_ **Transfiguration Prodigy** _

_ **Lightning elemental** _

_ **Master of Light and Darkness** _

_ **Godric's Hollow, Ruins** _

_ **Potter manor** _

_ **Twelve Grimmauld Place** _

_ **Fifty Percent of Hogwarts.** _

_ **Twenty five percent of Daily Prophet.** _

_ **Zonko's** _

_ **End Parchment** _

Everyone present read the parchment and when Sora read the paper. He said, "im connected to Kingdom Hearts?"

"We should see what you are entitled to Sora but first we must discuss this Betrothal contract" said Eraqus looking at the Greengrasses.

"Before James and Lily went into Hiding. They signed a contract with us between Harry and Daphne because we were good friends and we are Kairi's godparents." said Cyrus.

"We were hoping to tell you after you and Daphne got better acquainted with each other." Roxanne said.

"We didn't want to keep it from you. My parents told me to not say anything" said Daphne with her head down. Harry too her hands into his and she smiled at him. "It's alright, i can see how awkward it would be. "

"Yeah, like for example..Hi Harry, My name is Daphne and we are to wed when we turn Seventeen. Definatly would be a first for me if that ever happened to me" said Lea imagining an awkward meeting between them back at the Land of Departure. Everyone sweat-dropped at Lea before Bloodtooth said. "Now you wish for the boy to receive his own Inheritance Test before Miss Potter am i correct?"

Sora offered his hand to Bloodtooth and he did what he did with Harry's hand. No scratch was left as the goblin dipped the parchment in the bowl and pulled it out. He offered it to Sora who then read it. His eyes widen before he dropped the parchment.

'Sora, What's wrong?" asked Riku before he picked up the parchment and when he read the paper. He too went wide eyed before he handed the parchment to Eraqus and Xehanort. They then read it aloud.

_ **-Sora's Inheritance Test Results-** _

**Sora Haley Osment. Age-11**

**Parents-Ryo Hilbert Osment(Deceased), Kira Emily Osment(Deceased)**

**Siblings-Vanitas Rufus Osment-16**

**Soulmate-Kairi Lily Potter(Alive)**

**Guardian and Lord of Kingdom Hearts. -Alongside Harry James Potter**

**-Abilities.**

**Keyblade Wielder.**

**Animagus-Lion(Due to Soulbond with Kairi)**

**Natural Occulums.**

**Natural at Potions.**

**Keyblade Transformation**

**Natural Light and Darkness user.**

**Connecting with Hearts.**

**-End Parchment-**

Everyone was gobsmacked to what they just read. But however it wasn't the titles or powers Sora had, it was the fact He and Kairi were Soulmates and he was blushing red like a tomato. Kairi was also blushing red like a tomato. Though he would never admitted it, he thought Kairi was the most beautiful girl in the whole world.

'Dam. I knew my brother was special but not this special" Vanitas said reading the parchment in his hand. Sora and Kairi's face were still deep red in embarrassment before Bloodtooth gestured for Kairi's Hand. She recovered from her embarrassment before handing Bloodtooth her hand. Like he did to her brother and her crush/Best friend. He cuts her palm with the knife and no injury was on her palm. The goblin dipped the blood into the bowl before putting another parchment into the bowl. He pulled it out before handing it to Kairi. She along with everyone read the contents on the paper.

**-Kairi's Inheritance Test Results-**

**Kairi Lily Potter-Age 11**

**Parents- James Charles Potter (deceased), Lily Evans Potter (Deceased)**

**Sibling- Harry James Potter-Age Eleven**

**Soulmate-Sora Haley Osment-11**

**Heiress of the ancient and noble house of Potter**

**Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Black**

**Heiress of the Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin**

**Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor**

**Heiress of the minor house of Evans**

**Abilities**

**Keyblade Wielder**

**Princess of Heart,**

**Natural at Potions**

**Natural Charms**

**Natural Occulums.**

**Animagus-Lion(Due to Soulbond with Sora.)**

**Elemental master.**

**-end Parchment-**

"Elemental Master?" asked Roxas.

"It means Kairi can harness the power of all the elements except for Darkness due to her heart being full of Light" said Xehanort explained.

Bloodtooth revealed a small box which contained several rings for Harry and Kairi. "These are your rings, wear them at all times and people will know of your status in our world." The twins put on the rings and they watched as they merged into one Gold Ring with six gemstones. A White Diamond, An Onyx, Grey Diamond, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald were around a golden P. on one side of the ring was a Snake and a Lion while the other side had another P for Peverell and B for Black.

"Heir and Heiress Potter-Black, Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell -Evans" said Bloodtooth bowing his head to the two.

"Can we stick with Potter please or by our first names, sorry if im being rude" Kairi said not wanting to be referred by all those titles.

"Same with me, Just Harry is fine" Harry said.

"As you wish Harry, Kairi ." said Bloodtooth chucked. All Potters hated being called Heir or lords unless it was during a meeting. He asked "Now I heard from Griphook that you two do not have your key to your trust vaults?"

"Yes Bloodtooth, Strongarm told us to talk to you about getting a new key" Harry said.

"For a small fee, we can make you two a new one which won't take us a few minutes Harry" said Bloodtooth.

"Okay can you take the fees out of our trust vault?" asked Harry.

"That is fine with us" said Bloodtooth handing the potter twins a small paper for them to fill out. Everyone waited for the two to fill out the paperwork while Bloodtooth left to get their new keys. Once they were done filling out the paperwork. Bloodtooth returned with two keys.

"Here are your new keys Harry and Kairi. Try not to lose them" Bloodtooth said with a smirk.

"Thank you Bloodtooth" They said to the goblin, Bloodtooth then turned to Griphook. "Take them down to Vaults 687, 688,679, 5 and 1"

"Yes Bloodtooth" said Griphook. Guiding the group to the carts. Merlin casted an Extended charm on it so they could all ride down together. They rode down the carts with everyone having a smile on the ride down to Daphne's Vault which was vault 254. After getting money from her vault did they go down to Vaults 233 and 234 which were Harry and Kairi's trust vault.

"Key please?" asked Griphook as harry handed him his key. Griphook unlocked the vault as it opened. Harry looked to see several mountains of gold in the group was taken back at the money inside the vault.

"You think your mom and dad wouldn't leave you with nothing did you" said Roxanne as Harry entered the vault. Kairi went to her vault and Griphook opened the vault and like Harry's had several mountains of gold. Merlin had taught them the values of a Galleon, Sickle and a Knut. Once getting the amount they think they needed. THey exited the vault before riding the carts down again to the deeper parts of the bank. The cart came to a hault in front of a giant door with a P on it. But in front of the vault was a creature with a head and wings of an eagle, Two front legs as bird talons and its other half part of a Lion. "Is that a Griffin?" asked Xehanort looking at the creature in front of them.

"Why yes. The potters were famous for breeding Griffins. They have a farm of them at Potter Manor. " Griphook explained before the Griffin stood up and looked at the group with its eyes. "Now, let the Griffin sniff your scent you two. If it did consider you both fakes then it will claw you to death"

'Wait what?" asked Aqua about to pull Harry and Kairi back but they were already within inches of the Griffin's face. The Griffin sniffed them before it moved away from the door and laid down.

Now what do we do?" Harry asked.

"Just put your hands on the door for it has a blood rune on it. Only those who have the Potters blood can open it." said Griphook. Harry and Kairi put thier hands on the door. The two heard a lock clicking sound. They stepped back as the Vault opened up. Inside it was even more mountains of Gold, Weapons, armors, Spellbooks and trunks from those who came before them. The two looked at the vault before back at their masters and friends. "Go ahead you two, this belongs to your family." said Eraqus.

Kairi however went over to Sora before grabbing his hand. "Sora, do you want to come in with us?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Kairi, No one besides the family members can enter family Vaults" Daphne said.

"That is true but as long as they are with the member of the house member, then they are permitted to enter the vault." Griphook said.

"Go ahead Sora, We'll wait out here" Roxas said.

"Then Daphne, you can come in with me," said Harry offering his hand to Daphne. She took his hand before the four enter the vault leaving everyone else outside. Weapons and portraits of their family hung on the walls of the vault. Many mountains of gold were seen but one thing caught their attention. Sitting on a pedestal was a blue book with a white outlines of a heart on the front. (Book of Prophecies) right above it was a Keyblade on a wall mount.

The Keyblade features many gradients of pastel tones. It has a long, gold handle. The guard has long, cloud or wave-shaped portions shifting from yellow to blue on the top and separate blue pieces by the pommel. The base features a gold fox with teal eyes set atop an intricate gold and pink etching. A few cloud-like golden parts are above it to either side. The shaft is twisted and pink, then yellow, then blue. The blue bursts into separate clouds which form the teeth. Set in the center of the teeth, perpendicular to the shaft, is a pink symbol resembling the Mark of Mastery outlined in gold. The Keychain matches the blue parts of the blade, while the token is yellow and pink, inset with a Gazing Eye. (Ava's Keyblade.)

"A Keyblade" said the four before they saw in front of the pedestal was a chest and on it was an strange orb. Approaching the chest did the orb lite up to reveal their mother before she died. "Mom?" asked the two.

_ **"** _ _ **My dearest Harry and Kairi, If you are seeing this, then it means that I along with your father have moved on to the next great adventure. To tell you the truth, I am no ordinary witch..I am a descendant of a Keyblade Master named Ava. For generations after the Keyblade War, we have guarded this small world from the forces of darkness.** _

_ **The Keyblade you see above you is the Keyblade she wielded. One of the first ones created by the Master of Masters. In this trunk is all of my family's knowledge of the keyblade as well as this Keyblade. The Eye of Vulpes. I leave it to you two, also on the pedestal behind me is an ancient Book called the Book of Prophecies. This book contains so much knowledge of the past and you must guard this Book with your lives. How we wished we could have seen the two of you grow up. Inside this trunk is our journals as well as your fathers notes on animagus. We were surprised when you suddenly turned into a black panther cub one day and it made your father happy. Just like Kairi was able to produce light with just her hands.** _

_ **The last item my children, I must warn you that there is possibly a prophecy about you two. It was made before you were both born and it could refer to you two, or to Neville Longbottom. It goes like this:** _

_ **"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES...BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT...AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES...THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES..." (HPOotP)** _

_ **Now, Harry Kairi, don't worry about anything. It doesn't mean it could be you two. . It could also be Neville. If it is, please stay friends with him and support him. I loved watching the three of you play together when you were infants. Now, you two are off to Hogwarts for your magical education. It will be lots of fun for you. When you get there, you will be led into the great hall, and your name will be called. You will go up and sit on a stool, and then a hat… called the 'Sorting Hat'… will be put on your head. The hat reads your mind, and looks at your character, to decide which of the four houses you will go into. The Hat will take your wishes into consideration, as well, as it decides what house you will be in.** _

_ **"There are four houses. They are Gryffindor (your father and my house) Ravenclaw , Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has its own characteristics, so choose wisely. There is a book in the library on the four houses. It explains each house and their inner workings, your father told me the other day… when I told him I was going to write this letter, just in case something happened… that you must learn Occlumency.** _

_ **What is Occlumency you ask? It is a way to protect your minds from others who would look through your memories, for a way to hurt you. I should let you know, Headmaster Dumbledore is one person who can do this. So, if either of you are alone with him, do not look him in the eyes until you learn it. Cyrus and Roxanne can help you learn this quickly should you be living with them.** _

_ **Also, take our family Grimoire, for the spells in it belong to you and our family. No one else is allowed to look at it, or touch it. It can kill them. So be very careful with it. And beware of the one with the Gazing Eye. Anyway, here's your father to talk to you two"** _

Lily disappeared and James appeared next.

_ **"Hi prongslet and my little princess, , it's your Father James Potter, how you were both my pride and joy the moment you were both born. I was a prankster during my days at hogwarts with my friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petegrew. We called ourselves the Marauders and each of us had a nickname. Why you asked is because Remus is a werewolf and to show our support for him. Sirius, Peter and I became animagus to run with him. I was named Prongs and i was a Stag. Sirius is Padfoot and his form was a Grim. a Magical dog and Peter was a Rat. we called Remus Moony since he is a werewolf.** _

_ **Don;t mourn over us and make the potter family proud and continue the Marauders legacy. Don't prank the innocents and only prank those who deserve to be pranked..** _

Lily appeared next to him before they said in unison. _**'We love you"**_

The orb shut down leaving the two potters in tears. Sora and Daphne were silent holding them close to them. "They loved us." Kairi said before wiping her tears away,

"Don;t worry, Your not alone with this prophecy your mom mentioned. We should tell Master Eraqus and Xehanort." Sora said holding Kajri close to him. Harry and Daphne decided to leave them alone to look through the trunk his mother and father mention.

'Sora...do you have feelings for me?" Kairi asked him. Ocean blue eyes meet sky blue eyes. Sora gulped before he replied. "Yes. I loved you Kairi, ever since we began talking and crawling, , to me, you are the most beautiful girl in the entire world"

"Really, You mean that" Kairi replied as her eyes began to sparkle.

"Of course I do." Sora said.

Kairi then smiled big before she said. "I love you too Sora, you were always there for me when I needed someone besides the masters to talk to."

The two then looked over to Harry and Daphne who were looking for the Family Grimoire. "So what do we do about this, About us?" asked Sora.

Kairi was silent for a minute before she replied. "I guess we can start by holding hands"

"Yeah," Sora said before he offered his hand to her and she took it. The two walk over to Harry and Daphne. Kairi reached for the Eye of Vulpes and took it down from it's pedestal. She dismissed the weapon before She picked up the Book of Prophecies and placed it inside the trunk along with the Family Grimore. Sora helped Harry to carry the Trunk out back to the group. The vault door closed behind them. 'Did you guys find the Trunk your parents left you?" asked Namine looking at the trunk.

"Yeah and alot more" said Harry as he and Sora placed the trunk down. "Here my boy, let me shrink that for you." Merlin said waving his wand. The trunk shrunk down to pocket size and Harry picked it up before putting it in his pocket. Getting back in the cart once again they went to Merlins vault which was guarded by a Dragon. "Oh boy" said Riku looking at the dragon.

"Pendra girl, good to see your still guarding my vault" said Merlin before he conjured up some meat for the dragon. The dragon took the meat before moving away from the door. Merlin used his key to open the vault door before going in. A few minutes later. He returned with what he came for. "Now then. Let's go shopping"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be shopping in Diagon Alley and the group discuss the Prophecy as well as the Book of Prophecies. Also the guardians run into their mortal enemy next chapter. Sora and Kairi are only going to be start to hold hands for now. After all they are still kids and have no idea how dating works. The same with Harry and Daphne.


	6. Shopping for School Supplies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians of Light finish their shopping in Diagon Alley. Also they meet Astoria for the first time.

The Guardians exited out of Gringotts as they now re-entered the busy street of Diagon Alley. Merlin was now holding a list of their school supplies in his hand. "So the first thing on our agenda should be Trunks" said Merlin. His hood was back up again so that no-one

Their first destination was Tamias Trunks and Storage. Inside the store were many trunks. The teller was a Woman in her mid thirties. "Welcome To Tamia's Trunks and Storage, my name is Trinity Tamia how can i help you?" asked Tamia.

"Yes we would like to purchase some trunks for school" said Merlin doing the talking. "We need five of your Seven Compartment Trunks."

""Of Course sir right away." said Tamia as she lead them to the back where she keeps the trunks. "Now these trunks come with A featherweight charm, Standard key locks and your name printed on the top edge of your trunk."

'We'll take ten." said Merlin. After giving Tamia their names she did the work on the trunks adding the charms and their names. 'Okay Lord Emrys, your total today is going to be Five hundred galleons. twelve Sickles and one Knut." she said Merlin paid for the trunks along with an extra fifty galleons for a job well done. They went to Flourish and Blotts for their books next. The Master's went in with Roxanne while everyone waited outside. Kairi however saw soething that mad her blood boil. She saw a book about Harry with alot of muscles standing over a dead troll on a book. "Harry Potter and the Troll."

"Cyrus, Who wrote those lies?" asked Kairi looking at the book.

"No clue but i will have my best lawyer on the case." said Cyrus as the masters came out of the store. Merlin had brought at least a book on everything for the guardians and placed it inside his bag. The next destination was Madam Malkins for their robes. They would only have to wear the robes during school hours but were then freed to wear their normal clothes after lessons were done for their training. The girls went in first with Roxanne while the boys waited outside. An hour later did the girls come out with their robes in their bags, The boys went in next for their own robes.

Sora was getting fitted by Madam Malkin. Harry got her assistant Twil. "I am Twil. How may I help you?"

"I need my Hogwarts robes, two winter cloaks; one with silver fastenings and one with gold, a set of dark, forest green dress robes and traditional black dress robes with the Potter crest on both, a pair of black dragonhide boots, 5 dress shirts in white, 5 in black, and two in dark green, 5 pairs of black slacks, and 3 plain black robes also with the Potter crest on them, all in the finest materials you have," Harry replied in a calm tone. He smirked in the inside. Daphne and Merlin taught him well.

"Allow me a few moments to get your measurements Mr. Potter and then I'll need an hour to get everything ready. Would you like any charms placed on the garments?"

Harry consented to be measured and while that was going on he replied, "What charms do you offer?"

Twil ran him a quick list of charms, and he gave it a few seconds of thought before replying "Growing charms on the boots and slacks, and heating charms on the cloaks, Madam."

Harry stepped back and waited for the other boys to try on their own robes. An hour later did they walk out with their robes in bags. The group then walked onward to their next destination which was Potages Cauldron and Apothecary shop for Cauldrons. The twins since they inherited their mother's skill in potions brought a Copper Cauldron since they last longer and spill less. they also bought scales, and Harry bought several potion ingredients for his private storage room he plans to have in his trunk.. Once they purchased their stuff did they head for their next shop. The Magical Menagerie and Eeylops Owl Emporium. Everyone looked around the store as Daphne wanted a Cat. Harry looked around the shop until he was at a cage with a black with white underbelly King Cobra in it. He heard.

**"Thissss place stinkssss. Sssstupid humanssss"** Hissed the Snake.

Harry gasped as he didn't expect to understand the snake at all. He unaware replied. "**We are not all stupid noble serpent**" He hissed back at the serpent. Lucky for him nobody was near them. The cobra looked at him. **"A Speaker of the noble Tongue!, please free me from this place and I will become a faithful ssssservant."** the snake spoke.

Harry nodded back at the snake before he saw a man approaching them, "Excuse me can I buy this snake?" asked Harry under his glamor charm. "Of course young sir." said the shopkeeper as he carefully removed the snake from the cage and the cobra slithered onto his arm.. "That will be Two hundred Galleons." said the keeper. Harry payed the man his money and took his new pet to find the others. "What do i call you?" he asked the Cobra.

**"My name is Cora Master"** hissed the snake before she bit harry's wrist. A golden glow left them as harry formed a bond with the snake. **"Now i can join your sssskin to hide myssself."** hissed the snake as she went into his skin. Harry would show everyone later. Harry saw that Sora bought a German Shepard puppy that was half Crup he named it Axel and a Barn owl he named Mola.

Kairi had gotten a Blue kneazle kitten she named Marine, Daphne got herself a white kneazle she named Queenie, Namine found a Horned owl she named Zeus. Xion got herself a Barn Owl she named Barny. Terra got himself a hawk he named Gust. Riku adopted a Black Mamba he named Onyx and Vanitas got himself a Boa Constrictor he named Venom. Roxas got a pet Iguana he named Lizzie.

Ven was still looking though the pet store when he saw a cat like creature with grey fur accented by black stripes. it have large spherical heads with small ears, narrow blue eyes, and a white snout. it's limbs are quite stubby, lacking distinct digits, as are their tails. It dress in a gold and blue cape that conceals their Spirit sigil on their back, while also bearing a small pink purse around their necks that bears a strange emblem(Lux emblem)

The strange creature looked at him before it's eyes widen. Feeling some sort of connection to it did Ven asked for a shopkeeper. 'Excuse me, but how much is it for this little guy?" He asked.

"Strange, i don;t remember having that thing here. Tell you what kid, you can take it for free. Must have came in while I wasn't looking" said the shopkeeper. Ven opened his arms and the creature squealed before running into his arms. Taking his new friend he met up with the others who coo at the strange creature in his arms.

Harry was about to exit the store when he spotted a Snowy Owl in a cage. he approached the owl and the owl lightly nipped at his finger. "Wow normally that owl attacks anyone who goes near it." said the shopkeeper. "Tell you what lad, you can have her for free."

""Really thanks." said Harry taking the owl and let it out of her cage. The owl landed on his shoulder. Another familiar bond was formed between them. He named her Hedwig. Daphne cooed to how cute Hedwig was. The Shopkeeper however knew that this wasn't no ordinary snowy owl for it to be so picky. 'What is your secret, I hope you reveal it to the kid?' he thought. They all headed for Scribbulus to buy their parchment, ink and quills. and now we find them getting ready to leave the Alley. "Since you all have keyblades, they will act as your focus for your wands," said Merlin to them.

The group then made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron before a loud boom followed by a stream caught their attention. They turned to see strange black creatures with yellow eyes attacking Gringotts. "Heartless!" Roxas said.

"There attacking Gringotts!" Eraqus said.

'Take them down!" said Xehanort. The guardians ran towards the bank. Daphne ran with them before her parents could stop them. The Heartless stalked towards a couple with a girl with bushy hair. "Mom, Dad, what are they?" asked the girl.

"I don;t know Hermione but stay behind me," her father said as the first shadow lunged at them only to meet its end by Mickey who stood in front of them. His Kingdom Key D in his hands. Donald and Goofy with their weapons stood beside their king. The girl's eyes widen as did her parents on seeing three iconic disney characters alive before them. "Hurry!, Get to Safety!" Mickey ordered the family. The man quickly grabbed his family and dragged them away. The guardians arrived to the scene and the goblins were holding on against the Heartless. "Alright guys, let's show them what we can do," said Harry before summoning Dragon's Gaze. Sora summoned Kingdom Key, Riku with Way of Dawn, Kairi with Eye of Vulpes, Terra with Ends of the Earth, Roxas with Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Xion with Dawn till Dusk, Aqua with Brightcrest, Ven with Wayward Wind, Vanitas with Void Gear, Lea with Flame Liberator, Isa with Lunantic, Namine with her Keyblades Chain of Memory and Memory's Embrace.

Chain of Memories blade was much similar to Oblivion and the teeth was similar to Two Become One. The guard of the weapon was made of two angelic wings and the keychain token was a sketchbook.

Memory's Embrace The blade was much similar to the blade of Oblivion had only it was white and the teeth was an artist's palette. . The guard of the weapon was made of two angelic wings although one wing was red and the keychain token was a star charm.

"Stay close to me Daphne," said Harry looking at Daphne. She nodded before the Heartless caught onto their scents. Feeling the keyblades presence did they approach them forgetting the goblins,

Sora rushed into the group of enemies first, swiping left and right with the Kingdom Key, taking out two or three of them with every swing.

Riku followed immediately behind him. He fell into step next to him, and sliced anything Sora missed. Kairi, Aqua and Donald formed a sort of formation behind them, picking off Heartless with their spells, while Goof, Namine and Xion covered them. Harry blocked a Soldiers claw from scratching Daphne before he finished it off with his Keyblade. "Thunder!" said Harry as bolts of lightning took them down. Daphne with her hands fired a few blizzard spells at the ones he missed.

Roxas with Oathkeeper and Oblivion was engaging a swarm of Armored Knights, Survalence Robots and Morning Stars with Lea and Isa.

"Burn baby!" Lea said formchanging his keyblade into his Chakrams. He coated them in fire before tossing them at the horde. They cut down a few of the heartless before Roxas moved in taking them down with his keyblades. Isa parried a Morning Star before he used his Claymore to finish it off.

"Formchange, Key Whip!" Terra said as his keyblade changed form into a whip. He wrapps the whip around a Morning Star before he slammed it into a group of Heartless.

"Too slow" Vanitas said dodging a Surveillance Robot beam. He shot Dark Bizzaga creating an ice path. Using flowmation he glided down the ice trail taking down any Heartless near him.

Mickey jumped over him with his new keyblade. Despite his small size. The king was no pushover as he leaped everywhere taking down the Air Soldiers who had gotten a new look. He cast a quick pearl spell taking down the last one.

Harry, Sora, Daphne, Donald, Goofy and Kairi were finishing off a squad of Soldiers when they heard something big was coming. They looked up to see…giant falling armor. The armor bounced upon impact and suddenly pulled itself together. It landed with a heavy thud and a helmet landed where it belonged soon after. Now it was a giant floating armored Heartless with some very sharp claws. Sora Harry, Daphne, Kairi,, Donald and Goofy felt a little intimidated with the sheer size of the Heartless.

"The Leader! Take it down and the Heartless will retreat!" shouted Mickey.

"any ideas to take this thing down?" asked Kairi now looking at the Guard Armor.

"Hit and Run Tactics!" said Harry as he and Sora began hitting the monster's legs before running away. Donald was shooting fire balls while Daphne fired ice, Goofy was bashing it with his shield, and Sora, Harry and Kairi were slashing at the Heartless's limbs when they saw an opening.

The giant Heartless was spinning his arms in a deadly tornado like attack and sent them flying back. Sora ran in after recovering to strike at the arms of the beast, hoping to limit its attacks. The armored giant was swinging all his limbs about and giving the defenders of light, very little openings to attack.

The giant then separated into three different parts. The arms were swinging over by Donald, the feet were stomping about near Goofy, and the body and head were twirling around in a buzz-saw tornado. As if tornados weren't scary was heading for Daphne.

Harry grabbed her hand and took her out of the path of the Guard armor. Riku and Lea helped Donald take out the arms while Roxas and Xion took out the legs with Goofy. "Sora!, Kairi together!" said Harry as the three of them slashed the Torso of the Heartless at once.

suddenly the torso began to shake violently, more so than the other pieces had. It shook and rattled, grinding sheets of metal against each other, sparks flying from the friction. The trio merely watched with wide eyes, stepping backwards, away from the armor, just in case it erupted and sheets of dark purple metal went flying in every which direction. Then, just as quickly as the shaking began, it stopped. The head piece dropped onto the armor with a clang, and then tumbled from there onto the ground with a loud metallic thud. The entire armor then began to glow, and the group watched as a giant heart came out and floated away to the sky back to Kingdom Hearts,

They dismissed their weapons before looking at the crowd of wizards who had witnessed them fight the creatures. Eraqus and Xehanort walked over to them with the Greengrasses. 'Very well done" Xehanort said to their pupils. He and Eraqus noticed Kairi was using a new keyblade and would ask later.

"But why were the Heartless attacking Gringotts for?" asked Aqua looking at the gobin guards who were starting to repair the door when several pops were heard. Several witches and Wizards appeared with Amelia wearing red robs. "Aurors, What's the situation?" asked Amelia

"Nothing to concern yourself with Amelia, Black creatures attacked the bank and the Guardians stopped them" said Cyrus with a mental note telling her to meet with them as soon as possible. "Aurors, your dismissed, i will handle this investigation personally."

"As your wish boss" said Dawlish before he and the other Aurors apparated away leaving Amelia with the Guardians. "Now then. Let us head to our home...We have to check on Astoria" said Roxanne.

"Astoria?" asked Terra.

"She's my little sister. She won't be starting Hogwarts for another two years," Daphne Replied before the group made their way to a spot. "This is a good spot to use a Portkey to our home" Cyrus said before he pulled out a worn out boot. He pointed his wand to the boot. "_Engorgio"_

The Boot grew a couple sizes until it was the size of a pizza. "_Portus"_ He said as the Boot glowed with a blue light. "Everyone grab on" said Cyrus. Everyone grabbed the boot before they were whisked away in a blur. Before they knew it. They had arrived to their destination. Harry unfortunately landed on his butt . 'What a ride?" Sora said a bit dazed.

The guardians saw a Venetian manor with several greenhouses with stables. "Here we are...Greengrass Manor" said Cyrus.

"Looks homely" said Roxas. The group approach the gates as they opened for them. They went up the stairs before a sudden pop was heard as a small elf like creature appeared in a green uniform with a capital silver G. "Master,Mistress and Young Mistress have returned" said the creature.

"Cissa, how has Astoria been while we were away?" asked Cyrus.

"She has been fine my lord, She is currently doing her studies" Cissa answered.

"Good, i want you to prepare the guest rooms for our guests and also tell Mips to prepare dinner" said Cyrus.

"Yes Master." said Cissa before snapping her fingers before disappearing with a crack. "Um pardon my language but what the heck was that?" asked Lea.

"House Elf. They are servants to the wizarding world. They get their magic from us, Sort of like a Symbiotic thing, The elves get their magic by serving us which they use to reproduce. Some families treat them horribly but we treat ours with kindness." said Cyrus before leading them into the front hall. The inside had family portraits hung on the wall along with weapons and armor. The rugs were dark green while the walls were painted silver. "Come to my parlor and there you can explain the Heartless to Amelia" said Cyrus.

**/Heartless?/** thought Ameila. The group then followed him to his study. The study had dark green furniture and silver rugs and a fireplace. Portraits of the Greengrass family hung on the walls. Finding a seat did Amelia asked. "Alright, tell me everything."

The guardians explained to her about the Heartless, Amelia wrote down everything with a Dicta-quil. Once she was done she stood up. "I am arranging Sirius to be moved to a private holding cell by my most trusted Aurors and i pray that i can move his trial by the Next Wizengamot."

"When will that be?" asked Eraqus.

"On September 1st. Just four days before Hogwarts starts." Ameila replied with a small smile. "Now Kairi, i see you acquired a new Keyblade. Where did you get it?" asked Xehanort looking at Kairi.

"That's right, we need to tell you guys what we found in our family Vault." she said. The potter twins told them everything they had learned to their mother being a descendant of a Keyblade master named Ava, to the Prophecy. She summoned Eye of Vulpes and it was on the desk.

"So that's why they went into hiding, Because of this Prophecy?" asked Roxanne. She thought it was because they had defied Voldemort three times.

"And Lily was a Keyblade Wielder" said Cyrus. Harry had pulled out the trunk and Merlin had resized it back to normal with an Engorgio charm. He opened it before he pulled out the Book of Prophecies. Ven's cat which he named Chirithy looked at the book with her eyes as well as the Eye of Vulpes. "Then there's this" said Harry placing the book on the table. They had moved on to the dining room to eat the food mipsy prepared. They had just finished eating dinner.

"The Book of Prophecies" The three masters said looking at the book.

"Yeah, Mom said that we have to guard it with our lives and to beware of the Gazing Eye..Whatever she means by that" said Harry scratching the back of his head.

"The Gazing Eye." said Eraqus and Xehanort in unison. Clearly they know about the Gazing Eye.

"Masters, what is the Gazing Eye?" asked Riku.

"It's a Keyblade ...one that is as ancient and could be one of the first keyblades to be forged." said Eraqus. Seeing their confused looks did Xehanort replied. "We were both in our younths, training in Scala ad Caelum,"

"Scala Ad Caelum?" asked Sora.

"I think that's Latin for Stairway to Heaven" said Namine answering for Sora.

"Correct Namine...Scala Ad Caelum was a nexus in which all Keyblade wielders lived after the Keyblade War. " Xehanort continued/

_/Flashback to Eraqus and Xehanorts youth/Quotes from Kingdom Hearts 3_

_Young Xehanort and Young Eraqus were sitting by the window in their masters castle. Playing chess like they always have._

_"Have you heard of the Ancient Keyblade War?" asked Young Xehanort_

_"Huh" asked Young Eraqus before he replied. "Of course i have"/_

_he moved a piece and took out one of his pawns. "_

_"Long ago, Keyblade Wielders waged a war for ownership of Light." siad Young Xehanort as he took out a silver piece with his gold piece._

_"Yeah, the Master's favorite Story." said Young Eraqus_

_"I wonder what they planned to do with Kingdom Hearts after making it appear." said Young Xehanort_

_"Who knows, i don't know who would initiate a war" said Young Eraqus focusing on their game._

_"So...you know the Lost Masters?" asked Young Xehanort_

_"Who" asked Young Eraqus_

_There the ones who started the Keyblade War," said Young Xehanort._

_"Never heard of them, Where did you hear that " said Young Eraqus as he moved another chess piece. "Or, the war is for them."_

_"I'm not following you Xehanort?" said Young Eraqus as he moved his piece off the board._

_"You can drop the facade" said Young Xehanort._

_"Facade?" asked Young Eraqus_

_"On that fated land shall Darkness prevail and Light expire, A perspective Keyblade Master should know this." said Young Xehanort_

_"If you say so" said Young Eraqus_

_Young Xehanort looked at a weapon mounted on the wall above them. it has a dark black in the form of a skeleton key. handle with a raised spiral carved around it. Its pommel and guard resemble black, demonic wings. The base of the blade is an etching of a goat,] and the shaft is formed from two black, barbed blades, etched with a white icon resembling a bramble of thorns. The teeth are formed in the shape of a demonic wing, and are set with the big blue cat like eye._

_The Gazing Eye sees the fate of the world. The future it's already been written" said Young Xehanort looking at the weapon._

_"Really, i'm not so sure about that," said Young Eraqus moving another piece. "Besides, who's said that i can;'t change it and maybe light will prevail. You might be surprised?"_

_Young Xehanort looked at him with his silver eyes. "Oh i hope so"_

_/End Flashback/_

"To think i have forgotten about that Keyblade until now" Xehanort said.

"Whatever happened to the Gazing Eye?" asked Vanitas.

'I was to receive it from my Master but it was stolen by a man in a black coat. No-one knows what has become of the Gazing Eye/" Xehanort replied. Amelia had long left them to file a report to the Ministry. the door to the study opened and in came a girl with black hair. "Hi Mother, Father, Daphne" She said.

"Tori," said Daphne standing up before she gestured to the group. "Everyone, this is my little Sister Astoria."

Everyone introduced themselves but when Harry and Kairi said their names. Astoria said "oh it's nice to meet you two. I read all those books but then again, Father told me to never believe them" Astoria said.

'Now then, I take it you all wish to remain here." said Eraqus.

"Yes, We want to learn as much as we can about how this World works. Plus i would like to get started on Daphne's training." Aqua said.

"And we want to learn more about our Family" said Harry.

"We shall be returning to the Land of Departure but Harry would it be possible for Xehanort and I to take the Book of Prophecies for safekeeping?" asked Eraqus.

"Yes Master, We were about to suggest that" Harry said before he handed the book to Eraqus. "We have to get back to Disney Castle. I promised Minnie i would be back by tonight" Mickey said. They quickly said their goodbyes to the gang and promised to be back by Harry and Kairi's Birthday which was less than two weeks. He Donald and Goofy stood next to each other before the King pulled out his star shard. The three then disappeared in a flash.

"One more thing before we leave" Xehanort said before he shot a glance towards Eraqus. He nodded before He looked at Harry. "Come here Harry"

Harry confused did what his master wanted before Xehanort summoned the χ-blade and presented it to him. Harry was taken back that his master was handing him the χ-blade before he looked at his master. "My time of holding onto the χ-blade is over. It's true allegiance is with you Harry. Take it"

Harry hesitantly reached before he took the χ-blade from Xehanort before dismissing the legendary weapon. "We shall be back to check on you all within a week" Eraqus said as he opened a Corridor of Light. The Book of Prophecies in his hand. The two masters then entered the Corridor leaving them all alone. "Come on Harry, I want to give you a tour" Daphne said grabbing his hand and leading him away from the others. Lea smirked before he said. "I give you guys less than two months before those two are going to kiss."

"Definitely." said Roxas with his own smirk.

"Speaking of relationships," Kairi giggled before she intertwined her hand with Sora's who smiled back to her.

"We'll i'll be a monkey's uncle, it's about time you two" said Riku happy for his friends.

"While we were in the vault. We talked and decided to take things slow for now" Sora said holding Kairi close to him. Their friends soon congratulated them seeing that it was finally happening. "Just think, In a few years, there's going to be little Sora Jr. and Kairi Jr.s running around" Lea joked. Isa, Aqua, Vanitas and Terra shook their heads at Lea while Riku, Roxas, Ven. Namine and Xion were trying their best to not snicker. Sora and Kairi's faces were red after hearing that. Sora then asked. "Lea? Where do Babies come from?"

"Huh?" asked Lea.

"Yeah? Where do they come from?" asked Kairi also wanting to know.

Aqua decided to stop it right there before she said with her sisterly tone "When your Older!"

Cyrus and Roxanne couldn't help but laugh at Aqua's over protectiveness. They really were like a giant family and couldn't;t be happier that The twins were raised in a loving home.

Harry being lead by Daphne took him outside.. Daphne led him past a swimming pool, which she said her mother talked her father into adding, and to a large garden. Daphne stopped before she said. "This is my personal garden, i've been working on this garden with my father since i was five."

She then gestured to the Greenhouses.

"Most of my family's business comes from our Herbology work. We grow potions ingredients, regular herbs and spices, and dozens and dozens of forms of magical and non-magical plants, flowers, trees and shrubs, among other things. Each one of the greenhouses has a specific environment that caters to the plants in it. The Greengrasses have always had an affinity for Herbology."

After exploring the grounds a little more Daphne took Harry over to their stables to meet her horse. A pure white Horse which she petted on greeting. "This is Spirit. I've had her since i was eight."

Harry petted the horse before he asked her "What's your favorite color?"

Daphne quirked her eyebrow, answering, "Blue, white and green. And yours?"

"Green, Red and Black" he said.

They went back and forth asking and answering questions, getting to know each other over the span of an hour. They quickly discovered that they had many things in common. Like they preferred mundane music and they both preferred their privacy. Harry and Daphne returned to the house as it was getting late. Harry being the gentleman he was brought her to her room she opened it and he had a good look at it. The room was a done in soothing blue tones and the furniture and floors were all made of mahogany. Most of her floor was covered in a huge creamy-golden colored rug; the bed had gold and blue satin sheets, and had drapes around the bed that were currently tied back."Goodnight Daphne" he said.

"Good night Harry" Daphne said before she went into her room. Harry then entered his room the elves prepared. His room was a medium sized room with mahogany floors and green furniture. He crawled into bed before taking off his glasses and went to sleep. His dreams turned into ones about Daphne and hers about his.

**/Unkown location/**

"You Fool!, we were so close to the Stone!" The voice roared at Quirrel who was currently in his room in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Master i tried. But someone had already taken the Stone. Dumbledore is already moving increase Security around it." said Quirrel.

"No matter, at least those Heartless that Luxu told us about gave us an opening to get in the bank while the Goblins were occupied, For now, we observe the security of the stone as well as the Potter Twins and their mysterious allies" Voldemort said.

"Yes Master" Quirrel said.

**/Hogwarts-Headmaster's office/**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office stroking his beard contemplating the coming year, 'Harry Potter and Kairi Potter the twins-who-lived, will come to Hogwarts this year and I can start molding them to be the perfect little pawns. But first I must separate them from thier extended family and become their mentor rather than Xehanort and Eraqus..' Albus thought smiling sardonically to himself.

Dumbledore opened a draw in his office and pulled out a picture of young man, the man in the photo appeared to be dressed in an early Victorian era suit. The young man in the picture was very handsome and waved in the photograph. 'Ohh Gellert, if only you hadn't cast that spell we could have continued with our plans for the world.' Dumbledore placed the photo back into the desk and thought of where he was now with his plans. He has subtly influenced the people of magical Britain to rely on him after he showed his power in defeating Gellert, he held the elder wand, and he presented an image of Merlin that no one doubted. He smiled to himself as he thought of the times he denied the position of Minister of Magic, with that he had the light families practically eating out of his hands. The boy would fit nicely into his plans, the Potter boy would take the fall and then he would clean up the mess and once again hold sway in the wizarding world. As for Kairi, she will be the slave to the Weasley boy as promised for his compensation for aiding his plans. They could have too much influence in the world without me to guide them. Dumbledore in all his plotting failed to notice Fawkes trill sadly in the background.

"But then again. I must keep an eye on those Keyblade Wielders, They will ruin everything should they catch onto my plans." He muttered.

"Gee, you sure are fooling everyone Mister Leader of the Light" said a males voice. Dumbledore shot his head up and he saw a man in a black coat much like Xemnas and Ansem standing in front of his desk with his hands behind his back.. "Who are you and how did you get here?" he asked.

"Easy there gramps, You wouldn;t want anyone to know about your secret plans now would you?" asked the man before taking off his hood to reveal his face. His eyes were golden and he had pointed ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks that is tied into a long ponytail. An eye patch over his left eye with a long scar.

"The name's Luxu and i came to warn you personally that you do not want to cross paths with a keyblade wielder. Trust me, I know " Luxu said gesturing to his eye before turning to leave. He opened a Corridor of Darkness before he said "Oh and next time make sure your alone in your office next time before you start talking about your plans, you don;t want the wrong ears to hear you. Albus Dumbledore"

He entered the Corridor leaving behind a confused Dumbledore.

**-Reconnect-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luxu is still Xigbar. Next chapter will be Daphne’s dive to the Heart followed by Harry and Kairi visiting Potter Manor. Hary receives the χ-blade from Xehanort.


	7. Daphne's Dream and Potter Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne has her Dive to the Heart and the group visit Potter Manor.

**/Dream/**

Daphne was floating in an endless abyss of darkness as she opened her eyes as she landed on something solid. When she saw birds come out of the ground as a platform was revealed. She watched the birds take flight as she looked at the platform before her. on it was a girl with black hair wearing a dress surrounded by animals and in circles was seven men. "what is this place?" asked Daphne as she looked around. No sky only darkness greeted her.

_"So much to do... So little time... Take your time…"_

"Who said that?" asked Daphne as she looked around, all she saw was nothing but a void.

_"But don't be afraid. The door is still shut._

"The door? What door?, what is going on here!" shouted Daphne.

_"Now, step forward. Can you do it?"_ asked the voice as a light shone down onto the platform. Seeing she had no other choice, she walked towards the light. Once underneath it did a rumbling sound was heard. "Power sleeps within you."

Suddenly, a beam of light appeared to her right. Daphne turned her head to look at it, and saw that a stone tablet bearing a red shield had risen up from the part of the floor that the light had touched.

_"If you give it form..."_

She spun around in time to see another beam of light fall upon the surface of the platform to her left, and saw that another stone tablet had appeared, this time bearing a green wand with a blue symbol on its top. Three circles; one big and two smaller ones attached to it.

_"... It will give you strength."_

Yet another beam of light had appeared and summoned yet another stone tablet from the depths of the flooring. Daphne turned her head. This one had appeared right in front of her. This stone tablet held a broad sword with a gold and blue hilt. All three objects spun in place just above the stones. She looked at each item in turn, baffled, when the voice came once more.

_"Choose well."_

**/So I have to choose one of these weapons?"/** Daphne asked herself as she approached the sword and she picked it up. "_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction... Is this the power you seek?"_

"Yes" she said.

"_Your path is set. Now... what will you give up in exchange?"_

"Exchange?" asked Daphne looking at the Shield and Staff. Looking at the Staff she approached it and she heard the voice once she had it in her hands. "The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?"

"Yes" said Daphne as the staff disappeared into tiny particles of light.

_"You have chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"_

She nodded yes when here was a large jolt that almost knocked her off the gray platform. She looked down at her feet and realized that the platform was sinking into the stained glass image.

There was another jolt, and Daphne tumbled from the stone tablet onto the colored glass. she stood up quickly, realizing that the glass, too, was shattering. The pieces flew up around her and vanished into the darkness. She hoped briefly that she wouldn't fall, but when the glass broke beneath her, she was disappointed to find Her hopes false.

She ended up falling with quite an impressive speed. There was no light around; she was engulfed in the darkness. Where had she been taken? Daphne didn't think she'd ever find out. Was she dreaming? But this felt so real... And it was lasting longer than any dream she'd ever had before. So... what was happening to her.?

Her hair was fluttering about wildly into her blue eyes as she plummeted further into the dark. she strained to catch a glimmer of light, even though she knew somewhere deep down that it wasn't going to come for a while. The darkness seemed to last forever - which was bad news for her. did she get separated from the others.

Suddenly, like a ray of hope, Daphne's eyes managed to catch onto something that glowed a brilliant blue. She gazed at it intently, as though it was her savior. She eventually realized that it was another platform, just like the one before it. It, too, had a girl printed upon it like the stained glass windows of the she'd seen in books. But this girl was blonde like her, and wore a long blue dress. And in place of the faces of the seven men, She saw pictures that seemed to tell some kind of story - it had something to do with a prince and some special kind of shoe./I wonder who that is?/ thought Daphne.

After a moment, Daphne's feet touched the smooth surface, and everything that she'd noticed was forgotten. The Dream Sword appeared in her hands as she gripped the weapon.

"You've gained the power to fight. Take a swing."

Daphne did what the voice asked and swinged her sword a few time

_"Use this power to protect yourself and others."_

As a sudden did several Shadow Heartless appear before her. "Heartless!" exclaimed Daphne before holding her sword ready for a battle.

_"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_

Suddenly, the first Shadow jumped at her in an attempt to attack. Daphne lept back, then ran around to the side so she was directly behind it, then took three good swings at the creature. The creature exploded into black mist with her third swing. The other, similar creatures flattened themselves into the floor and vanished. Daphne spun around several times, checking, making sure there were no more shadow creatures.

_"Behind you!"_

The voice had caught her completely off guard again. She spun around so quickly to face the shadow that approached her that she almost slipped. She swung the sword wildly before her, and to her great luck, the blade struck the shadow in what appeared to be its chest, making the creature vanish with an explosion of darkness. Only one was left now. She struggled to regain her footing, turning around fiercely and glaring at the monster. She was about ready to attack it when the creature flattened itself into the floor, vanishing into a dark blotch that had formed beneath.

Daphne was soon taken into the darkness as she struggled to get free. Soon she stopped struggling to see that she was in the Land of Departure. Harry, A girl with long chocolate hair and a boy with dark skin and short hair were standing far apart. "_Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."_

Daphne approached the girl who she knew as her Best friend Tracy Davis.

'Tracy? What are you doing here?" she asked before she noticed something was wrong with her best friend. Her eyes were glossy and seemed to be in some sort of stance. Finally she spoke with a clear crystal voice. ""What's most important to you?"

Daphne was taken aback at the sudden question by her best friend before she said. "Friendship."

"Is Friendship such a big deal?" she asked before she disappeared much to her shock. "What is going on?" thought Daphne before making her way to her other Best friend Blaise Zambini. Like Tracy, his eyes were also glossy and was in some sort of stance. He then spoke with a clear voice. "What are you so afraid of?"

She knew that answer as she said. "Being indecisive."

"Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?" He looked away after that as he too disappeared. She walked over to Harry before he asked her. "What do you want out of life?

"To be Strong" Daphne said to her betrothed.

To be Strong, Eh?" asked Harry as he disappeared. The mysterious voice came back as it repeated _"You want to Value your friendship, Your afraid of Being Indecisive and you want to be Strong, Your new life will begin at Dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one."_

A bright light came and Daphne saw that she was back on another platform as she looked down to see none other Than Sora holding his keyblade. in the bubbles was all of the guardians including Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus.

Suddenly she saw a light and she approached it. _"The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._

She was no longer sure if the voice was being cryptic or literal. Though confusion reigned over her, Daphne slowly turned around to look at her shadow. Sure enough, there it was. Darker than she'd ever seen it before, and reaching all the way from the center of the circular platform to the very edge. Her shadow turned slightly to face her, adjusting itself so that it looked like it was lying down on the floor, so it was looking her straight in the eye.

Daphne's heart stopped for a second. She hadn't done that.

Then suddenly, the shadow began to pull itself up out of the floor. Daphne stepped back in alarm, staring as it began to change its shape. It had at first looked just like her, but now its hair stretched out to look like black tentacles reaching out from its scalp, some of which chose to wrap themselves around the creature's head. Two eyes began to glow yellow from deep within the mask of dark tentacles. Its fingers stretched and sharpened into sharp black claws. Its feet became smaller, curving inward as you followed it to the toe. astrid stepped slowly backwards.

_But don't be afraid._

A giant heart-shaped hole had appeared in his chest area. Daphne could see right through the creature. The shadow had grown to immense proportions. It loomed over her, dark and menacing, staring down at him with glowing yellow eyes. She took small steps backward, one hand held slightly upward, hoping that it would see that she didn't want to fight it. But somehow, She felt that she was about to.

_And don't forget.._

Daphne's eyes widened in fear as the creature completed itself. She stumbled backwards, gasping in terror, trying to escape. She ran, still staring over her shoulder at the giant shadow creature. It was just standing there, as if it were waiting. Daphne continued to run, but nearly slipped over the edge. She'd forgotten. There was no way out. She was on a large circular platform floating in blackness. Where could she possibly run? She began to teeter on the edge of the platform, but thankfully managed to shift her weight back onto the platform. A look of despair appeared on her face. Daphne swallowed hard and spun around to face the creature. she had no choice but to fight it. She stared up at the monster as it straightened itself to its full height.

It... was... huge.

She gripped the Sword tight in her hands, then ran toward the Darkside. Its gigantic frame grew as she came closer, becoming more and more frightening as she approached. But Daphne had learned a long time ago how to swallow her fear. She ran at the nearest available limb of the creature - its right hand. Unfortunately for her, the hand seemed to be creating a purple energy sphere. Its first attack, evidently. Daphne didn't care. She followed the hand at all costs, even when the creature raised it into the air and then slammed it onto the platform. The purple energy disappeared as a black patch formed underneath its palm.

The hand was resting on the ground. An opening! she leapt into the air, sword raised, and began to swing wildly at it. Hers swings didn't seem to do anything to the creature, but Daphne had to keep trying. She slashed the fingers and the palm furiously, and followed that hand everywhere it went. She wouldn't let it get away from her.

Suddenly, She felt a sharp pain at her back. she spun around and saw some Shadow Heartless had respawned from the Darkness.

Daphne slashed at them too, pushing them further away from her, then returned to the Black Hand. she leapt at it when it was high above her head, and swung her sword at it with all her strength when it was level with her. She didn't think about the little black creatures, though they were attacking her from behind and weakening the ferocity of her attacks on the giant hand. It seemed to be luck that they moved themselves in the way of her sword and were attacked as well.

Eventually, all the small shadows had vanished, but the giant had other means of attack. From the heart-shaped hole in the being's chest appeared a huge glowing sphere of purple energy. Even through her alarm, Daphne didn't stop attacking the beast. Even when the energy sphere shattered into pieces and all those pieces came after her, Daphne did not hesitate in her blitz. Even though every muscle in her body had told her to run from the demon, she had merely jumped into the air in order to keep her attacks rolling.

She was starting to think that this battle was getting to be hopeless. she switched her focus from hand to foot and back to the hand. Nothing seemed to be working. The giant continued slamming it fist into the floor, making it rumble to the point where Daphne would almost lose her footing. The giant didn't even seem to notice that it was being attacked at all. And that's when Daphne remembered a lesson from her father. The creature's face! She'd heard something before about how the face would always be the weakest point on a fighter's body, since the muscles in the face couldn't be built no matter what kind of training was endured. She jumped up onto the creature's arm and began to run up toward the monster's face, clutching the axe tightly in her grip.

"Hey, ugly!" She yelled furiously as she reached the monster's head. "Your face is wide open!"

She screeched to a halt in front of the monster's face. The head began to move slightly, acknowledging her presence. She raised her sword high into the air and then swung the axe swiftly downwards, the blades of the sword slicing across the giant's face, right between the eyes. The creature roared in fury; She had won.

Daphne slid down the monster's arm, planted her feet firmly on the stain glass platform and then spun around to face it. she moved quickly backward, away from the creature for the first time. she had won, but the giant hadn't disappeared yet. It was still standing there, still looming over her. She clutched the sword tighter in her hands, waiting for something to happen, when the sword suddenly vanished with a white light. She gasped in shock - She was weaponless! And the monster was still alive! She wanted to run, but she remembered where she was - a circular platform. Even so, she had to get away from the giant shadow monster. Even just being out of its reach would be enough.

She lept backward again when the creature lashed out at her, swinging one mighty hand in an attempt to knock her off the platform. The shadow slammed it's other hand down onto the platform as well, causing a great rumble in the ground beneath Daphne''s feet. The creature had fallen to its knees, and was glaring at her with those glowing yellow eyes.

Daphne's knees suddenly gave way, and she tumbled and fell onto the ground. she felt all her fear return. she was powerless. She couldn't swallow the fear anymore. It felt like she was going to throw all of her terror up. she stared up at the creature, terrified, still trying to get away even though she was sitting on the ground. She kicked her feet, pushing at the ground to help her get away, when suddenly she felt a familiar texture on her hands and legs. she risked taking a glance at the floor and was horrified by what he saw. It was one of those dark patches from the blue platform! One had formed underneath her! Her heart began to race, feeling like it was going to burst from her chest.

The monster stared down at her, its yellow eyes gleaming as though everything had gone according to its plan. She squirmed under the giant's gaze. Those horrible glowing yellow eyes… was she going to die.

_\- But don't be afraid._

Too late.

Daphne tried to escape from the dark blotch that was below her, but this patch was different. Instead of slowly pulling her under like quicksand, it was reaching up to her with dark tentacle like things and holding her down. Along with its black tendrils was something that resembled black fire and smoke, curling around her limbs and holding her down just as firmly as the tendrils. The smoke and tendrils first began to wrap around hers legs, engulfing them in darkness. They seemed to hold her tightly; it felt like a series of cold, soft hands had taken hold of her. Daphne struggled under the feeling of it. she clenched her teeth, holding back a yell of frustration and terror.

The monster was still there, still glaring at her, but doing nothing more than that. Its malicious glowing eyes burned holes into Daphne's own eyes. her mind raced. She could do nothing more than to stare back at the monster, but… that malicious stare…

Suddenly, the creature raised itself so it was standing almost upright. As though it was planning to do something. Like delivering a final blow.

_"You hold the mightiest weapon of all…..Lady of Kingdom Hearts"_

_-end dream-_

"Daph? Daphne you alright?" asked Astoria looking at her sister with a bit of worry. Daphne stirred before she woke up and sat up in her bed. She saw that she was back in her room. **/Thank magic, why was i having a dream about the Heartless?/** she asked herself.

"Daph you okay?" asked Astoria.

Daphne smiled at her sister before she said "Yeah, im okay Tori, Just had a weird dream is all."

The door to her room opened before Aqua was seen wearing a Black tank top and blue boy shorts. "Hey, you ready to begin training Daphne?" Aqua asked taking a seat.

"Already but it's five in the morning?" Daphne said noticing the sun hasn't even rose up yet. Why was she up.

"Every morning around five, we all take a jog together before we work out. We want to keep our bodies in shape especially on the field. " Aqua said.

Daphne nodded before Aqua pulled out a White tank top and Black Boyshorts. "I asked your mother if you had an outfit for working out so i went and got you some."

Daphne took the clothes from Aqua before she went into her bathroom, used the toilet and brushed her teeth with the mouth cleaning charm. Getting into her workout clothes Aqua gave her. Daphne went to the entrance of her house and saw everyone was up and in their own workout clothes. The boys were wearing tanks tops and long shorts with an strange H on the front while Kairi, Namine and Xion were wearing clothes similar to Aqua. (Under Armor workout clothes, I love Under Armor)

"Everyone ready?" asked Terra earning a nod from everyone present, Terra opened the door before he opened the door and everyone soon stood in the steps. 'Alright, Lord greengrass told us that his land stretches for twenty acres, so were going to run all across the acres and will meet back here in an hour."

"I'll race you Riku" Sora said before Riku smirked. The two dashed off before the others. 'There they go again" said Kairi with a giggle.

"Come on, we can't let them have all the fun" Ven said before the rest of them soon started to jog catching up with Sora and Riku. The guardians ran all around the estate before they were at a small aera Terra had setup before he went to sleep. A small ring with muggle workout equipment and a case of water was present. The girls began doing sit ups while the guys did pushups and used the weights. They worked out thought the morning with the occasional break, Aqua began teaching Daphne hand to Hand combat with a few dummies. When eight o clock hit did the group return to the manor. Daphne had sweat going down her forehead before she glanced at Harry. "You guys do this every morning?"

"Yep," Harry said before he took a cloth and wiped the sweat off his forehead. They went inside and went to clean themselves from their morning workout before meeting up in the dining room for breakfast provided by Mipsy.

"Thanks Mipsy, that was delicious" Ven said patting his belly after eating his ham and cheese omelet.

"Master Ventus is too kind" said Mispy with a small bow. Cyrus, Roxanne and Astoria were also finishing their breakfast when an grey owl flew though the window. a newspaper in it's talon and landed right near Cyrus. He said "Ah, the latest edition to the Daily Prophet is here"

He took the paper from Grey before he unrolled it to read it. He said. 'You all made the front page"

"Huh?" asked Vanitas when Cyrus put the paper down so that they can all read it. They were on the front page fighting off the Heartless.

**Black Monsters Attack Gringotts.**

**"Yesterday at around 3:30 p.m. Gringotts was unexpectedly attacked by mysterious Black creatures with yellow eyes. What their aim was for unknown but several witnesses reported the creatures taking the Hearts of their victims. The goblins tried to fight them off with their weapons but the creatures seemed to be immune to their weapons which are made from Goblin Silver. When all hope seems to be lost. Mysterious warriors holding giant keys appeared and engaged the monsters using magic unlike we have ever seen. Amelia bones, Head of the DMLE commented that she has done a private investigation with the mysterious warriors and the information has been deemed classified from the public.**

**"They came out of nowhere and the monsters were drawn to them. They used magic i could have sworn was used during the time of Merlin and the Founders of Hogwarts"- Amos Diggery commented to me when i interviewed**

**"Three of them i could have sworn was the famous Characters from Disney, Mickey NMouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. " A muggleborn told me.**

**"Now who are Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy?, according to the muggles, they are iconic disney characters of the muggle corporation Disney franchise. Did they come from the muggle world and if so,. Who created them to be real?"**

**To see more info on the DMLE. see page 1.**

**To see More info on the disney corporation see page 2**

**To see more info on Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. See page 3.**

**-Rita Skeeter. Reporter of the Daily Prophet.**

"what?" ask everyone.

"Mickey, Donald and Goofy are celebrities in this world too?" asked Namine.

"But we known them for our entire lives, They never mentioned this to us," Roxas said.

"We should ask them when they come back after taking care of things back at Disney Castle." said Xion. The guardians then went back to the small area Terra had set up for their morning workout and began their training for the day. Terra took the others leaving Aqua and Daphne alone.

'Now Daphne, Until you have your Awakening, We will be using Wooden Swords to begin your traning" Aqua said handing her a toy wooden sword.

"Okay" Daphne said holding the wooden sword. Aqua then held her own wooden sword before she continued. "Now think of a stance that will perfectly suit you."

"You mean like this?" asked Daphne before she held her toy sword in front of her like Xion. "That's good. Now come at me with everything you got" Aqua said. Daphne then began to spar with Aqua with her just blocking most of her attacks. THey went at it for a while. Daphne went for another lunge but Aqua disarmed her of her sword. "Very Good Daphne but we have a long way to go." She said to apprentice. They took a seat on the ground.

"Yes Master Aqua." said Daphne before she remembered the dream she had and let out a long yawn. Aqua asked noticing how tired she looked. 'Did you not sleep last night?"

"Yeah I did but I dreamt I was fighting Heartless in this strange place," said Daphne. Aqua then said. 'Did you hear a voice asking you several questions?"

"Yes, Why?" asked Daphne tilting her head.

"The Dive to the Heart, it means any day your Keyblade will come to you. So now i want you to close your eyes."

Doing what her master wanted her to do. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind around her. "Now focus on your heart and feel your Keyblade calling to you." Aqua continued watching her. Daphne kept up her focus and Aqua watched as an icy aura formed around her before a flash came into her left hand. Daphne felt that something heavy was in her hand before she opened her eyes and looked at the weapon in her hands

Her Keyblade bears a more ornate handle, bearing a sky-blue and azure color scheme. The guard has more spikes surrounding it, and the blade is longer, also with spikes from the inside emerging from the outside and a faint snowflake appearing at one end. The teeth manifest as an ornate, golden, and blue hollow snowflake, with the center being a diamond star. The Keychain's links are brighter, and the token is a simplified version of the teeth. It had an icy aura around it. (Diamond Dust Fully upgraded.)

'My Keyblade" She said looking at the weapon in her hand in awe.

"Now give your keyblade a name. Each keyblade and the keychains have a name. For example. Mine is called Stormfall," said Aqua holding Stormfall,

"Diamond Dust" said Daphne looking at Diamond Dust. The two then heard "Hey, Daphne's got her Keyblade"

The two turned to see the group walking to her. They had just finished up their training for the day. All of them looking at her Keyblade. "Nice Keyblade." said Lea.

"That didn't take long" Isa said crossing his arms.

"Yes but we must first perfect her ability to summon it at will. So for the next few days Daphne, we will work on that." said Aqua with a smile. Daphne nodded with a smile before she dismissed the weapon. Over the next few days after Daphne had managed to form a bond with her keyblade. She and Aqua worked on her summoning her key blade while Harry and the others helped to get her caught up to them.

Mickey Donald and Goofy had returned with a bag of their things packed for Hogwarts. The guardians told them about them being fictional characters. "Well i never thought we would be famous in this world," said Mickey taken aback at the news.. They were all in the gardens chatting with the Greengrasses. Astoria has become like a little sister to Harry and the other boys and they were overprotective of her. They were in Cyrus's study while he was tending to his house business as well as his work.

"I wonder if our other friends are famous too." asked Sora looking at some of the movies that Cissa had went to the store to buy. There was a movie about Ariel called the Little Mermaid, Snow White, Cinderella, Bambi, Dumbo, Aurora and Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty, Belle and Adam in Beauty and the Beast and several other movies.

"I guess they haven't came out with our other friends story yet" Goofy said looking at them.

"Yeah and those cartoons that show all of our misadventures" Donald said. The Tv Mickey, Donald and Goofy brought with them was playing a cartoon of him when he was on Vacation with a pair of Mountain Lions were trying to steal his lunch(Hook Lion and Sinker.) The small Tv was being powered by a small Gummi Generator since Greengrass Manor had no electricity.

"Wow they even got your voice right Donald" Riku said watching Donald on screen holding a rifle before he shot a round at the lion to scare if off."Those lions were lucky I was being generous to not hunt them" Donald said remembering the lions.

Harry and Kairi were silently talking before they approached Cyrus. "Cyrus? Is it possible for us to go to Potter Manor?" asked Harry

Cyrus put his paper he was working on down before he replied. "Of course, after all you and Kairi are the only ones who can find it with your rings"

"Let's give it a shot" said Kairi before the two looked at their friends. "We'll be waiting at the Fireplace for you to open the Floo Network" said Vanitas. The twins nodded before they shrugged.

"Home to Potter Manor" they said in a clear, confident voice. Seconds later they vanished as the portkey whisked them away.

Harry and Kairi tumbled across a red and white marble floor. _"Well that wasss pleasssant,_" Cora hissed sarcastically. Harry shook his head rapidly to jolt his brain back into a wakeful state, and slowly began to regain his bearings. Kairi was too stunned to even say a word.

As she gazed around, jaw slack, the Potter twins realized they was sitting in an entrance hall that was as large as the Greengrasses main hall. . The hall had two massive oak doors that presumably opened up to the inside of the manor. In the middle of the hall, on floor, was the Potter family crest done in gold, about 10 feet in diameter. The rest of the hall was done in a deep scarlet red marble with ivory white veins. A thin, but looked healthy house elf with long floppy ears, and tennis ball sized green eyes, and wore nothing but a red toga with the Potter crest on it.

"Young Master Harry and Mistress Kairi! You's have returned!" the creature said in a deep male voice. "I am Nibbles, the Head Potter elf"

"Okay. Firstly, just call me Harry and my sister Kairi, none of this Master or Mistress business. And. us returning?" he said, slightly confused.

"Yes mas - Harry, you lived here when you was just a baby, with little mistress Kairi, Master James and Mistress Lily, before you's all disappeared." The elf said animatedly. "Now that you are back, we can serve the family again. We's kept everything the same!"

"So, you serve the Potter family?" asked Kairi.

"Yes my lady, . I is serving Master James and Master Charlus, and now you. Mistress Lily never let us call her mistress either, you' both's just like her, makin' us bad elves."

Flustered, and not wanting to be called 'master', Harry searched his brain for a solution to the obvious problem of his new status in the house. "Would 'Sir' work? I really don't want to be anybody's master."

"And my lady would be fine with me," said Kairi. She then saw the Fireplace had lit up as Sora came on though. "Hey guys" He beamed to them before the rest of them appeared out of the Fireplace. Cyrus and Roxanne were the last to come thought. "Master Cyrus and Mistress Roxanne, how have you been" said Nibbles."

"Just fine Nibbles, Im glad to see you are doing fine" Cyrus said to the head potter elf. Everyone was looking around the entrance hall. "Wow, Is this where their Dad grew up?" asked Roxas.

"Yep, we are in Potter Manor." said Roxanne.

"Now would you all like a tour of the house?"Nibbles asked.

'Yes please Nibbles" said Lea.

With a push of magic, Nibbles moved the large oaken doors, which opened with a deep bass creak. The doors led to a beautiful and warmly lit foyer, with a sitting room on either side. One; more formally decorated, for entertaining guests, and a second, with a cozier feel, for family.

The first floor of the manor, apart from the entrance hall, foyer and sitting rooms, contained a cavernous kitchen, with a room for the family to eat, a library that started on the first floor, and stretched all the way up to the second floor, an ornately decorated dining room, a full-sized ball room, a study and a large atrium that opened to the land at the back of the property.

The plot of land at the back of the manor was several acres across. There was a pool made to look like a lake, a full-sized Quidditch pitch, stables, and a 50 acre forest that held trails for the horses. Those trails, and the horses themselves, were under the care of another elf, Dipper. The Griffin and Hippogriffs were under the care of another house Elf Gils.

The group re-entered the Manor, and ascended to the second floor. The stairs led to a cozy looking sitting room. One door opened up to a small hallway which led to the master bedroom, which was furnished with cherry wood flooring and furniture. A king sized bed was the focus of the room, pushed against a wall. Keeping in theme with the rest of the house, the bed had scarlet covers and curtains, with the curtains tied back with thick golden tasseled ropes.

The rest of the room was just as ornate; above the headboard of the bed was the Potter family crest and motto done in gold. The room was decorated with crystal lamps, two intricately carved bookcases, and a marble fireplace with a cherry wood mantle. Off to the side, a set of double doors opened into a dressing room with two closets still stuffed full of their parents' clothing.

Further into this room, a final door opened up to the master bath which housed a large pool-like tub, and a simply massive shower. The countertops and appliances were all done in black marble with gold fixtures and crystal faucets.

Aside from the master bedroom, the second floor held four bedrooms for family, and the second floor of the library. The third floor had a gym, a dueling pit with weapons lining the wall, and above the master bedroom, a nursery that looked like Baby Harry and Kairi had only just left yesterday. The nursery had stairs connecting it to the master bedroom directly. There were also two guest bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms.

Finally, they descended to the basement; featuring a fully stocked potions lab, an entertainment room with a billiards table, several shelves of board games and card games, and a well-stocked, fully furnished wet-bar. The basement also housed two guest rooms and the elves living quarters.

The Manor tour took nearly 5 hours of in-depth exploration, and by the time they finished, everyone was completely worn out.

"Man, this place makes the Land of Departure a shame," said Lea.

"Hey guys we can definitely come stay here doing some weeks in the summer or winter. But the Land of Departure is always going to be our home." Kairi said. Just then Sora's stomach growled as did everyone else's. "Nibbles, how soon can you have Dinner prepared for us?" asked Harry.

The elf grinned before he said. "Immediately"

Nibbles lead them back to the Dining hall and the group met the Elf who was the chef named Chef. Chef then prepared a wonderful dinner for the guardians and the Potter Twins promised to them that they would return by tomorrow so they left Potter Manor back to Greengrass Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Daphne has her Keyblade now and the group visited Potter Manor which will become their main place to stay during their time in Earth. Next chapter will be having the Potter Twins meet Neville and Susan for the first time. This is our first time writing a Daily Prophet part and i hope it will do fine for you all.


	8. More new friends, Sirius's trial and Paupo Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the keybearers meet more new faces, the Trial of Sirius and one last day of freedom before Hogwarts.

Two days have passed since their trip to Potter Manor and the group continued on their training with their Keyblades. Daphne in no time master Blizzard along with Cure, fire, Water and thunder. They were currently in their small area they set up at Greengrass manor training,

Daphne holding Diamond Dust was facing Kairi who held Destiny’s Embrace in her stance similar to Sora’s battle stance. Aqua was standing to the side before she said. “Begin”

Daphne had little time to react before Kairi fired a Fire spell at her. Quickly pointing her keyblade in front of her. She fired a Blizzard spell which canceled out the fire spell before Kairi came at her with her keyblade spinning in front of her with a flowery aura. “Flower Wheel!” She said using her attack. Daphne quickly rolled away before she cloaked her keyblade in an icy aura. “Freeze Raid!”

She tossed her keyblade at Kairi who dodged it with a somersault before the keyblade came back and froze her in ice. Daphne caught her keyblade before she ran at Kairi with her keyblade raised. Using her light, Kairi broke free from the ice just in time to block Daphne’s strike. Both girls were at a standstill before Aqua said “and enough”

Both girls lowered their keyblades before Kairi said. "Your doing great Daphne." 

"Thanks, your no pushover either Kairi" Daphne replied to her future sister in law. 

"Again" said Vanitas looking at Harry and Sora. his arms were crossed watching the two of them sitting beside each other. They were sitting indian style with their eyes closed. "Noe feel the Darkness in your heart." 

Both boys took a deep breath before the two were covered in a purple aura. the two have began their training to use the darkness in their hearts. "Good, now i want you to find the Unversed, use the power of Darkness to sense their coming" Vanitas replied making several impish creatures with red eyes come out of him. They went to hide all over the manor. Harry and Sora went off to find the Unversed while using the Darkness to find them all. "Very good, You got the basic understanding of Darkness." Vanitas replied. 

The floods were dismissed by Vanitas who absorbed them. The guardians went back inside to clean themselves before sitting and having a nice lunch with the Greengrass family. Harry however was silent when Namine asked. "what's wrong Harry?" 

all heads turn to Harry who was silent before he said. "Mom said for me and Kairi to find Neville Longbottom, He's my god-brother but why didn't Alice or Frank come looking for us like you Cyrus?" 

Cyrus sighed putting his hand on his nose. Roxanne placed her hand over her husbands before she said. "They deserve to know" 

"Know what?" asked Ventus confused. 

Cyurs cleared his throat before he said. "It was two days after Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow and his defeat, Three of his most loyal followers went to Longbottom Manor. Bellatrix Lestrange and her Husband Rudolphus and Bartermus Crouch Jr. They tortured Alice and Frank with the Cruciatus Curse so much that they are nothing more than a Vegatable" 

"Oh Light" Kairi gasped covering her mouth.

"what happened to Neville?" asked Terra. 

"He's in the custody of his Grandmother, Augustus Longbottom. they live at Longbottom Manor and the lad has very little confidence in himself." Roxanne said. 

'I want to meet him. I want to meet my Godbrother." Harry said. 

"Then arrange to meet with him by sending a letter to Madam Longbottom, I shall help you in formal Writing my Boy" Merlin said before he gestured to Harry and Kairi to follow him to the study. after a few takes, he wrote the letter using the best parchment and ink from Scribbulus Everchanging Inks, Harry also sent one to Madam Bones to arrange a meeting with Susan Bones since she was the heiress of the ancient and noble house of Bones and their ally in the Potter Alliance. 

**-Later that evening-**

A fireplace turned green and out stumbled everyone into one big dogpile. The only one not affected was Merlin, Daphne and her sister Astoria who giggled at the group. "Seriously, I hate Floo travel" Donald groaned

"Are we there?" asked Goofy somewhere in the pile. 

"I can't feel my legs!" Shouted Roxas before he said. "Oh here they are" 

"Those are my Legs Roxas!" Aqua shouted before Roxas apologized. "Oh sorry Aqua" 

one by one did everyone stood up minus Kairi who looked around for Sora unaware that she was sitting on his face. 

"Sora? where are you?" She said looking for him as did the rest of the team. 

"Your sitting one me" She heard him but it was like a mumble. 

"huh?" She said confused. 

" Kairi, I think your suffocating my Brother" Vanitas said with a smirk, She looked down to see that she was sitting on his face. She immediately jumped up as Sora leaned up gasping for air. "I'm so Sorry Sora" she apologized. 

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it" He said with a reassuring smile. she smiled back before they heard someone laughing. "and i thought i was terrible when it came to the Floo Travel" 

The guardians looked to see a A young boy of similar age to Sora, Harry, Kairi and Daphne with sandy-coloured hair and wearing his own formal robes of deep red stepped forward with a grin. "I, Neville Francis Longbottom, Heir Longbottom, formally welcome you to Longbottom Hall and offer to you our hospitality this evening."

Harry, recognizing the formal phrasing from his reading of the wizarding world etiquette, replied, "I, Harry James Potter, Heir Potter, thank you for and accept your welcome and offer of hospitality, Heir Longbottom.

"And i Kairi Lily Potter also thank you for the offer of Hopsitailty this evening Heir Longbottom." Kairi replied before she pulled out a small parcel from her robe. Merlin requested that they wear formal robes for meeting Neville tonight. Harry wore formal robes without crest of a dark, almost black green silk. His under-robe shirt was of an emerald green to match his eyes. Kairi was wearing a formal robe of purple silk and undershirt of blue to match her eyes. Reaching into his robes did Harry brought forth a small gift-wrapped package and, offering it, said, "we offer you this gift as per the old ways."

Accepting the gift, Neville replied, "I accept and thank you for your gift, Heir Potter."

Letting go with a relieved sigh, Neville said with a grin, "Thank Merlin that's done with. You can call me Neville, by the way." And offered his hand.

Harry shook the boy's hand with a wide grin of his own and said, "Call me Harry, please."\

"Kairi" 

"I'm Sora" 

"Donald Duck" 

"Goofy is my name" 

"Riku" 

"Mickey"

"Namine" 

"Im Aqua" 

"Terra" 

"Vanitas"

"I'm Ventus just call me Ven and this is Chirithy"

"Lea got it Memorized,"

"Isa" 

Roxas" 

'Xion" said everyone introducing themselves. 

Neville then saw Daphne and Astoria. "Hi Daphne, AStoria enjoying your summer?" 

"We are Neville, How is your Greenhouses doing?" asked Daphne. 

Standing a little straighter again, Neville said, " going great I'm now to escort you all to the Sitting Room where Gran - errr – Madam, Dowager Lady, Longbottom awaits us."

Giving a nod, Harry said, "Then by all means; please, lead us."

Neville led Harry and them into the Entrance Hall of the Hall, across and through another door. In there they was greeted by a witch appearing in her middle ages for a muggle but in her seventies for a witch. He formally greeted her before she gestured to a seat opposite a coffee table. He waited until she took seat before he sat down. Neville sat on the same side as his Gran but a little apart.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way," she began, "How have you been, Mister and Miss Potter?"

"Just Kairi and Harry ma'am, after all you are my brothers god brothers grandmother" said Kairi. 

Neville, a little startled, blurted, "God brother?"

"Neville!" Madam Longbottom scolded.

Neville looked a little abashed at the scolding.

"Yeah, Neville," said Harry, to quickly skip over the uncomfortableness of the situation. "Your mother is my godmother. And, from what I can gather, my mother was your godmother. As far as I can see, that makes us god brothers; brothers in all but blood."

"He is correct, Neville," said Madam Longbottom. "Both your parents were close and became even closer when Dear Alice and Lily both fell pregnant at the same time." Turning back to Harry she said, "And I'm very sorry for your loss, Harry and Kairi. I loved your parents as if they were my own children."

"Thank you, Ma'am," said Harry with a little sorrow. "we appreciate your sentiments."

Giving only a nod in response, and with a slight hesitation before continuing, Madam Longbottom then said, "And, as you are Neville's 'god-brother' as you put it, perhaps you might find it within yourself to refer to me as Neville does, as Gran, the same with you Kairi."

A little startled, Harry was a little hesitant before replying, "Thank you - I think we'd like that - Gran." And gave a small smile.

"Good," she replied. "Now, perhaps you can tell us where you two have been for the past ten years?" 

Harry and Kairi told her that they have been living in the Land of Departure with their Masters and learning to use the Keyblade. Explaining what a Keyblade is and about the heartless. "so it was you all who fought those Heartless the other day." she said. 

"Yes and it is our duty to protect those who cannot fight back against the Heartless" Aqua said. 

A house elf appeared and told them that dinner was ready. They went into the dining room where they ate while Neville got to know them all a bit. The group then dicussed the upcoming Trial of Sirius. Agustus was told of Sirius being innocent and she would offer as much support to get the man freed. for the next three weeks. Harry and the guardians got to know more of Neville and Susan and they watched the group train with their keyblades. to their sudden surprise a week later, Neville and Susan recieved their own Keyblades. Nebille had gained a keyblade much like Terra's Earthshaker but it's coloring was a lot different than his. His had a green guard and the blade was a darker brown. Susan recieved a keyblade called Starlight. so with the permission of Amelia and Augustus, The two were included in their training.

Everyone was wearing formal robes to support their friends for the release of Sirius. Harry and Kairi were wearing the potter crest. Daphne was wearing dark green formal robes with her family crest like her father who was wearing dark red. Xehanort and Eraqus wore their normal clothes and Merlin with a dark blue robe with his hood up. "Now the wizengamot is holding today and by the end of the day, Sirius will be free." 

They each took turns using the floo network until they were all in the Ministry Atrium. 

Harry and them were able to successfully step clear without falling over.

_'I'm thinking we're getting the hang of this,'_ he thought. '_It's all in the timing.'_

Cyrus led them down the length of the atrium to the security gate. The guard on duty weighed their wands and offered a receipt. Cyrus glared at the man for a moment before the guard stammered an apology and offered them back Merlin and Cyrus their wands.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry.

"Part of the security of the Ministry is that visitors must hand over their wands before entering beyond the atrium," replied Cygnus. "However, as I - and Merlin - are on the Wizengamot, we are considered employees. That means we carry our wands through with us. The guard was being disrespectful by not immediately offering our wands back as we entered."

"Good to know," said Sora.

Cyrus led them to the bank of elevators. To their surprise, he discovered what he thought to be vertical elevators, could actually move along all three axies. A minute later, they were on Level Two in a narrow but long foyer. Directly ahead from them was a door marked with the title 'Auror Dept.'. To their right were a series of doors. Cyrus led them to the fifth and last doors, double doors, on the right.

Two aurors in full auror robes stood just inside the doors. They gave the group a once over before letting them through; and Cyrus guided them up a narrow set of stairs into what was clearly a visitors' gallery. He and Merlin, however, walked across the room and out another set of doors.

Harry gave Daphne a quizzical look before she smiled and said, "Out that door where Daddy went is where the judicial panel meet. As Daddy is part of the Wizengamot of long standing he can - demand to be part of the panel. That's what he's gone to do. " 

Looking around, The keybearers saw the room was quite circular. Almost two-thirds of the room was ringed in tiered seats that appeared quite plush. There was a gap at each end, one of which led to where the party of three entered. The last one-third was the hard wooden benches up which were meant for them, plus a few others, were sitting.a few of them were journalists who saw the potter twins but Xehanort sent them a sneer making them back away. He took a seat on the other side of Harry while the rest of them sat down together. 

at 2.15pm the doors, out through which Cyrus had left, reopened and a stream of wizards and witches wearing plum coloured robes entered the room and immediately ascended into the plush covered seating opposite. Harry and them was surprised to see Dumbledore take seat to the immediate left of the centre seat and Merlin had taken his seat next to Cyrus, Gran and another man with short brown hair. "that's tracy Dad, Lord Adrian Davis." Daphne whispered to them. 

A few moments later, they watched as an elderly witch walked in with Madam Bones. Both ascended into the tiers. The elderly witch went directly to the center seat while Madam Bones sat on a seat right at the nearest end. Dumbledore on her left.

"Oh, good," whispered Daphne to Harry. "Madam Marchbanks is presiding. She's strict but very fair."

As soon as she sat down, Harry noticed the clock on the wall click as it struck 2.15pm on the dot. She picked up a gavel sitting next to her right hand and gave it two short raps on the bench before her and a nod to a young man sitting at the other end of the front bench from Madam Bones.

In a clear voice the young man said, "Hear ye! We are gathered this eighth day of September in the year nineteen ninety-one in emergency session to sit in judgement. Madam Griselda Marchbanks presides."

Madam Marchbanks asked in a clear voice, "Madam Bones, for whom do we sit in judgement?"

"We need to right a great wrong. We need to right a miscarriage of justice. A man sits imprisoned for a crime he did not commit. A man sits imprisoned having not faced trial. He was summarily dumped in Azkaban without even opportunity to defend himself."

"Then release him at once!" exclaimed Madam Marchbanks. "If the man has not even been given a trial, then he cannot be held. It's tantamount to kidnapping!"

"Yes, Madam Marchbanks," replied Amelia. "However, the man has specifically requested a trial because he believes it will not be believed he is innocent if he is simply released. He wants the trial so he is formally found not guilty and exonerated."

"Well, it sounds as if it's going to be a very short case," replied Madam Marchbanks. "Who is the prisoner? The one accused of a crime?"

"Lord Apparent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Sirius Orion Black," replied Amelia in a flat voice. almost everyone minus the guardians went up in an uproar but then a loud boom from Merlin and Dumbledore's wands calmed them down. "How can this be!, He is guity for leading You-Know Who to the OPotters!" Minister fudge exclaimed. 

"and yet he wasnt given a trial. The law of the wizengamot clearly states that all must be tried before getting convicted!" Merlin shouted standing up from his seat and glaring at Fudge who shrank in his seat afraid of him.

"How dare you talk to our minister like that stranger!" Yelled a woman who wore pink and in to the guardians case was very ugly. "I am no Stranger" Said Merlin taking off his good to reveal his face. "I am Merlin Emrys, Founder of this Wizengamot" 

"You cannot be him, He died a long time ago!" said a wizard with long blonde hair. 

"Oh try me, I Swear to the old magic that i am the real Merlin, so mote be it!" said Merlin saying an oath to magic. He raised his wand before firing a powerful boom making all the members flinch. "No what were you saying?" asked Merlin with a raised eyebrow. the wizard with the blonde hair sat down. "Now Madam Marchbanks, please continue" 

Madam Marchbanks nodded her head to Merlin before she said. "Madam Bones?"

"Yes, Madam Marchbanks," replied Amelia.

" are you ready to proceed?"

"Yes, Madam Marchbanks."

"Then bring the man in," instructed the elderly witch.

"For the first time, Harry was able to look upon the face of his godfather. The man looked quite gaunt; his cheeks slightly sunken; he had bags under his grey almost dull eyes; he walked, almost shuffled, with a slight stoop; his hair was long, lank and dirty. Kairi gasped on seeing him too. Xehanort placed his hand on Harry's shoulder while Sora held Kairi close to him.

Once he entered the room he looked around in interest, straightening up slightly as he did.

"Well," he said in a slightly raspy voice. "I'm finally getting my trial, am I?"

Madam Marchbanks said, "Take a seat, please, Lord Black."

Sirius gave the woman a rather queer look before plonking down in the chained chair. The chains rattled before almost lazily draping themselves over him.

Once he was seated, Madam Marchbanks looked at Amelia and simply said, "Begin."

"Sirius Orion Black," Madam Bones intoned, "you are charged with two counts of conspiracy to commit murder by leading the dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort to the home of the Potters, where he did then murder them; one count of murder in the first by chasing down and killing Peter Pettigrew; thirteen counts of killing muggles during the period you killed Peter Pettigrew; and being a member of a proscribed organisation, known as Death Eaters."

Madam Marchbanks asked, "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty to all charges," replied Sirius quite firmly.

"Noted," said Madam Marchbanks. "Madam Bones, you may begin."

Madam Bones pulled out the copy of the will of the potters making Dumbledore begin to sweat. "What i hold is the last will of James and Lily Potter and their will clearly stated that they made Peter Petegrew the Secret Keeper instead of Sirius Black. So it was clear that Peter Petegrew Betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who." 

Once she put the Will away. Amelia stood once more and asked, "Lord Black, do you consent of your own free will to the taking of Veritaserum, for the purposes of asking you questions regarding what happened on the night of the 31st of October 1981 at Potter Cottage; and what happened on the day of the 3rd of November 1981 in Covington, when you confronted Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes, definitely," replied a now grinning Sirius Black.

With a nod of her head towards her aurors, one of the aurors came forward carrying a small phial of clear liquid. Sirius tilted his head back and three drops were dripped onto his tongue.

As the auror backed away, Sirius brought his head forward again and made a show of smacking his lips.

Amused, Madam Bones asked, "What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"What is your date of birth?"

"14th of February 1960"

"On the night of the 31st of October 1981, were you the Secret Keeper for the Fidelius Charm placed over Potter Cottage?"

"No, that was Peter Pettigrew."

"Why would people think it was you?"

"I thought I would be too obvious a choice. I suggested to James he choose Pettigrew, another friend, instead."

"During the day of the 3rd of November 1981, did you track down Peter Pettigrew to a street in the shopping district of Covington?"

"Yes. It took me almost three days of hunting to finally find him."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Did you kill any of the thirteen muggles that were in the vicinity?"

"No, that was Pettigrew."

"Who blew the hole in the street?"

"That was partly Pettigrew using a Blasting Curse to open up a hole in the street, and that he hit a gas main line when he did so."

"What happened to Pettigrew after he blew the hole in the street?"

"He cut off the little finger on his left hand using an underpowered cutting curse, changed into his animagus form of a brown common rat, and disappeared down the opened sewer pipes."

"Pettigrew is, or was, an unregistered animagus?"

"Yes."

"Are you, or have you ever been, a member of the organisation known as Death Eaters."

"No."

"Have you ever desired to, or wished you could, join that organisation?"

"No, never."

"Madam Marchbanks, I have no further questions for this man," said Amelia after first turning to the elderly witch. "May I have the antidote given?"

Madam Marchbanks sighed and said, "Go ahead."

The same auror stepped forward and pulled Sirius's head back. He carefully dropped a couple of drops of the antidote into the slightly open mouth. When he released Sirius's head it moved back to it's original position. A few moments later, Sirius blinked a few times and he became more animated. Clearly, the antidote had taken effect.

Amelia called, "Madam Marchbanks; based on the evidence presented this day, I move that all charges be dropped and Lord Black be exonerated of any wrongdoing in this matter."

Nodding, Madam Marchbanks called, "All those in favour of dismissing all charges and exonerating Sirius Orion Black of any wrongdoing, raise your wands."

A quick count and the court stenographer gave a small nod to the elderly witch.

"All those not in favour of dismissing all charges and exonerating Sirius Orion Black of any wrongdoing, raise your wands."

Only a few wands were raised.

"Based on the count," said Madam Marchbanks, "Sirius Orion Black, due to the overwhelming evidence in your favor, this court has dismissed all charges against you and exonerated you of any wrongdoing. You are free to go."

"Woohoo!" exclaimed Sirius. He was almost too jittery with excitement for the aurors to unwrap the chains from his emaciated body.Harry and Kairi stood up and headed down to the door to meet Harry's godfather. When the man, finally free of the chair's chains tuned towards the door, he spotted them.

With a look of surprise on his face he came forward and asked, "Harry?, Kairi"

"Yeah, Pa'foo," replied Harry. "It's us"

Sirius took them into a tight hug and said, "I'm sorry I let you both down. I should have been there for you two. I search desperatly for you." 

"It's okay Sirius, We were safe" Kairi answered when Xehanort and Eraqus walked down to them with the others. the rest of the wizengamot was clearing out although Xehanort shot a glance towards the blonde haired wizard who left in a hurry. "Sirius, This is our Masters, Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort. They raised us" said Harry introducing their masters to their godfather. 

"We are pleased to see that justice was done for you Lord Black" said Eraqus. 

"Please call me Sirius, none of this lord buisness, And i have you to thank for being there for Harry and Kairi when i could not" said Sirius shaking the two men's hands. Cyrus came over to them with Amelia and Agustus. "Come along Sirius, We have much to discuss back at Greengrass Manor" said Cyrus. The group came out of the courtroom when they were swarmed by reporters. 

one of the journalists asked, "Are you happy to be free, Lord Black?"

"Don't you think that's quite the idiotic question?" asked Sirius in response.

"Where qill you be staying at Lord Black?, Greengrass Manor?"" asked the second journalist.

"Maybe," replied Sirius.

"And what is the first thing you're going to do now that you're free, Lord Black?" asked another. 

"Take a long, hot bath," replied Sirius. The group quickly got to the elevators and took the closest Fireplace back to Greengrass Manor. when they stepped out in the main hall in Greengrass Manor. Cyrus went over to the Ward book and added everyone's name and they all stepped though the fireplace. "I hate Journalists" Riku muttered. Roxanne had ordered Cissy to make dinner for everyone. while at the table eating dinner, everyone took turns in filling Sirius in about everything. "Bloody hell, that's alot to take in, You all have these magic swords called Keyblades and you are are being trained to use them?" asked Sirius. 

"we'll aqua, Mickey and Terra are masters now and they will be teaching us while we are at Hogwarts." said Namine which they was four days away. After dinner and Sirius being given Neutrient potions to help him after his time in Azkaban. Everyone went to bed to get much needed rest. 

**/unkown location/ **

"How am i to tell Draco that he may no longer be lord of the house of Black now that Black is free" The blonde haired man said to himself in his study. He then barked out 'Dobby! bring me another firewhiskey on the double!" 

A pop was heard as a houseelf with a pillowcase as a uniform appeared and put the bottle of firewhiskey on the desk. The man kicked the elf named Dobby away before he opened the bottle and made himself another glass. 

**/Hogwarts/ **

"Severus, are the potions ready?" asked Dumbledore. 

"Yes, i have them ready Dumbledore." Severus Snape. Potion master of Hogwarts said. 

"Very good, remember, on the first day of term. they are to be put into their drinks. the sooner we separate them from those Keyblade wielders, the better i can guide them down the right path." Dumbledore said to his loyal spy. now that Sirius was free from Azkaban, thing may become even more complicated. 

"Is that all you required of me this evening Headmaster, i have to prepare for the upcoming term" Snape said. 

'You may go" said Dumbledore dismissing Snape as he left his office and he ate a lemon drop before leaning back to relax. He never noticed Fawkes his phoenix had fallen asleep on his perch. 

/**Greengrass manor, the next day/ **

Sirius was reading the daily prophet the next day showing his picture walking out a free man. he along with Cyrus and his family were outside eating lunch. Roxanne had began to give him nutrient potions and a diet to get his body back into shape due to his long stay in Azkaban. 

_/Sirius Black-proclaimed Secret Keeper of the Potters found innocent!, Merlin lives! _

_"just yesterday, Sirius Black who was sentenced to Azkaban for life for Leading You-Know-Who to the Potters and for killing thirteen muggles was found innocent yesterday after shocking evidence came to light. Lord Black has been set free and has been pardoned by the Ministry. He has been given the right to carry a wand and has been given one million Galleons for this unjustice. afterwards, i personally asked Lord Black what he intended to do and i was given very short answers before being lead away by non other than Merlin himself. _

_That's right folks. I along with the entire Wizengamot was shocked to see Merlin sitting in his seat. How is it that he lives? did he find some way to become immortal?, _

_To find out more about Sirius Black. page 2_

_To find out more about Merlin, see page 4. _

_-Jim Humphrey- Reporter of the Daily Prophet._

Sirius put the paper down before he stood up and headed down to the small training area where Cyrus, Roxanne and Astoria were sitting in a few chairs. They were watching the keybearers in their new lesson which was a new spell. Donald and Aqua were getting ready to teach. "Now today's lesson is on the Gravity spell, Gravity is a spell that crushes the target and leaves them defenseless. Vanitas has summoned several Bucklers to use as targets. Sora, Kairi. your first" Aqua said. 

Sora and Kairi nodded before they held their keyblades. Sora with Kingdom Key and Kairi with Destiny's embrace faced their targets "Gravity!" they said. 

a large purple orb formed above the two Unversed and the spell shrunk them into the ground. Kairi and Sora rushed forward and took down the two unversed quickly. "Well done, Now Harry, Daphne, your next" said Donald. Sora and Kairi had a spar while the rest of the group learned to use Gravity. After they got the basic of Gravity down. Aqua and Donald them explained other spells that are used with Gravity, The rest of the day was them learning every use of the Gravity spell. the group was all in the dining hall of the manor eating a well prepared dinner by the house elves. "summer ends tomorrow guys" Roxas said after everyone finsihed eating. 

"so Let's hit the Beach!" Namine said. 

"No just any beach, Let's go to Destiny Islands!" said Sora. 

"Destiny Islands?" asked Daphne curious. Her parents, Astoria Neville and Susan were also curious never hearing of Destiny Islands. 

"Its my Homeworld, where Sora, Vanitas and i were born" said Riku explaining. 

"I think we can cancel training for tomorrow, after all, you have all been working so hard." said Terra. Aqua and Mickey agreed with him. 

"So i hope you all have bathing suits." Aqua said. Everyone smiled before heading for bed while Daphne went to contact Blasie and Tracy about their plans for the beach. 

/Destiny Islands/ 

a small island with area is naturally covered in yellow sandy beaches, exotic trees and shrubbery, and wooden constructions. another small island had a crooked palm tree with paupo fruit. A corridor of light opened and one by one. Harry and co exit out with bags. Roxanne was holding a basket with food and drinks for a picnic. Those who never been to the Islands look in awe at the beauty of the place. The main island had a village. 

"this place may even rival Hawaii in terns of beauty" Roxanne said. 

"The shack over there is where the girls can get change," said Aqua before she and the girls went into the shack to get change while the boys changed in the treehouse.soon ebough they were all in their trunks. 

Sora wore red swimming trunks and Harry with black ones

Kairi wore a white bikini with red hearts scattered all over.

Daphne wore a white and blue bikini consisting of a crop top and a white skirt.

Tracy wore a light-green two-piece swimsuit with red flower patterns.

Blasie wore a wore orange swim trunks with white stripes along the top and on each side of the leg holes.

Astoria wore a blue one piece swimsuit .

Susan was in a one peice bikini with orange and white stripes.

Roxas wore white swim trunks with brown trims and a black stripe going across.

Neville wore grey swim trunks with brown trims and a black stripe going across.

Ven was wearing grey ones and Chirithy had a inner tube on. 

Aqua was wearing a dark blue bikini. 

Terra and Vanitas also wore black trunks although Vanitas had the unversed logo on his. Namine was wearing a white two peice bikini. 

Xion was wearing a black two peice bikini as well.

Isa was wearing dark blue trunks and Lea with dark red. 

Harry blushed when he saw Daphne in her swimtrunks , this was the first time he's seen her in a bikini. Daphne looked at harry and she too blushed on seeing Harry looking at her. Lea and Isa shared a small smirk to each other. Cyrus in a green pair of trunks and Roxanne in a pink two piece bikini. Mickey was in his signature red shorts and Donald and Goofy also in their own swimtrunks.Sirius was the only one not swimming due to his time in Azkaban but Cissa had brought him a chair to relax in the shade. 

"Hey are we too late to join the party?" asked Hayner. He, pence and Olette had just arrived to the islands with their gummu ship, the Falcon when Roxas told them that he and the others were coming to Destiny Islands to celebrate the last day of Summer. 

"Nope, your just in time" said Roxas happy to see his friends from Twilight town. after putting on Sunscreen did the group have a fun and relazing day at the beach. They played volleyball with the boys against the girls and in the end, the girls won the match. Sora went into the secret place while the others were getting ready for lunch which was being made by Terra. Sora looked at all the drawings he and Kairi did to the place but one picture was a self portrait of him and Kairi. but he felt it was missing something so he grabbed a small rock and he added something to the drawing. once he was finished he leaned back. it was him giving Kairi a Paupo fruit. 

"Sora?" asked Kairi. She wondered where he went and she came into the secret place. her eyes widen when she saw what he had added to their self portraits. "Kairi!...I can explain?" Sora said in a bit of a panic making Kairi giggle at him. She moved ober and took the rock out of his hand before she added onto the drawing too. When she was done, she had drawn her portrait giving Sora a Paupo fruit.

She then reached behind her and pulled out a Paupo fruit and held it in her hands. 

" Do you want to share it with me?" Kairi asked as she closed her eyes and prepared for the answer Sora has to give to her. But Sora only smiled and looked at Kairi.

"Oh course I will." Sora said and he and Kairi smiled brighter than ever. 

They split the fruit up into two pieces and gave the pieces to each other. "On the count of three?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Yeah." Kairi said as the couple stared in each other's eyes.

"One." Kairi said.

"Two." Sora spoke next.

"Three." The couple said in unison as they took a bite of the star shaped fruit as the bursting flavor went into their mouths.

The taste was so amazing that they continued eating the fruit and every bite they take they felt closer to each other, feeling like they were meant for each other.

As soon as they finished the fruit they felt complete. The couple looked in each other's eyes for a few moments with love and smiled brightly at each other. They leaned their faces towards each other's and embraced each other in a sweet, loving and passionate kiss.

They kissed each other for what seemed like hours but it was a few minutes.

Then they pulled away and looked at each other with love. "Wow." They said in unison as they touched their foreheads together. "Come on Lazy bum, Aunt Roxanne said that lunch would be ready." Kairi said before taking his hand into hers and leads him out of the secret place. 

Harry and Daphne were sitting on the crooked palm tree watching the waves when Daphne's eyes caught the star shaped fruit that grows on it.. "Hey Harry, that fruit? what is it?" she asked, 

"A paupo fruit" said Harry looking at the fruit before he went over and picked one off the tree. He went back over to her and took a seat. he said "if two people share on, their destinies become Intertwined. so goes the legend of the fruit"

"really?" asked Daphne looking at the fruit in his hand. 

"yeah, My sister's been wanting to share one with Sora for a long time" Harry replied before he saw Kairi and Sora climb out of the secret place. A smile was on their faces as they went over to their friends. 

"what about you Harry? did you ever want to share one with someone?" asked Daphne. 

"honestly, no, i didn;t think i would ever meet someone until i met you Daph" Harry said. 

Her face turned dark red before she said. "then lets share one, you and me" 

Harry was taken back at her answer before he asked. 'Are you sure?" 

Daphne nodded before Harry splits the fruit in half and gives her a piece before they took a bite out of the fruit. The fruit tasted amazing and made their tastebuds fly so they ate the fruit before looking in each others eyes. feeling the magic of the fruit as they felt even closer to each other than before. "Harry!, Daphne!, Lunch is ready" Roxanne called for them. Harry jumped off the tree before offering his hand towards Daphne. She took it eagerly before they went over to join their friends and famiy for lunch. after eating cheeseburgers and hotdogs that were grilled by Terra, went back into the ocean and spent several more hours in the water until sunset. now back in their normal clothes, Everyone was watching the sunset. 

"What a day" said Neville looking at the sunset. 

"The sunset is truly beautiful" said Roxanne as her husband brought her closer to him. Sora and Kairi sat on the paupo tree with Kairi's head on Soras shoulder. Daphne did the same with her head on Harrys shoulder. they just listened to the waves until Lea and Isa went over to a small plastic cooler and pulled out several ice cream bars. "Ice cream?" asked Tracy taking one. 

"not just any Ice Cream but its Sea Salt Ice Cream, this very flavor is popular back in Radaint Garden and Twilight Town" said Lea. everyone took a bite out of their ice cream and those who have never tried it before instantly liked it. 

"Its salty but Sweet!" said Blasie before he took another bite. 

"Flortescue defiantly needs to add this to their menu" Cyrus commented. Everyone ate their ice cream while watching the sun finally go down over the ocean as dusk covered the world. packing up and saying goodbye to Hayner, Pence and Olette, The guardians returned to Greengrass Manor with memories of their last day of Summer. Sora, Kairi, Harry and Daphne will never forget thats for sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so next chapter will be the Hogwarts Express and the guardians meeting several people who will get on their nerves.


End file.
